Tribulations of the Water Guardian
by dunnoxox
Summary: At times you cannot know who to trust, but with a great bunch like Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, Irma just cannot help trusting them to help her after she is violated by a boy she thought she knew.
1. Summer Vacation

Author Note- Ok, this is my first fanfiction, please be nice. Remember, to please leave a review, once you finish, whether you love or not. This story is based on, the TV show, not the books. And guess what? I will try to update at least once a week. The updates could be five times a week to one, but no longer.

Disclaimer- I only own this plot. So HA! You can't sue me. I will not post this before each chapter, because I am lazy, so just remember it is here, Ok? Ok, I will just let you read the story.

Chapter One – Summer Vacation

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Irma Lair's eyes fluttered open, as her alarm clock went off. She moaned angrily, as she turned over, and slapped the 'off' button. She glanced at the time and smiled, it was 7:01. She let her head fall back into her pillow. Sleeping in late was one of the reasons she loved summer vacation. Irma smiled to herself, Summer Vacation was such a beautiful word.

As Irma slowly returned to slumbering, she reminded herself she really needed to unplug her clock. At 11:00, Irma awoke once again. She let out a huge sigh, and swung herself out of her bed. She slipped on her slippers, as she trudged over to Leafy's cage. "Morning." Irma yawned, putting her hand in his home and patted his head. "I will be back in a little bit, with some fruit for breakfast, Ok?" Irma said to Leafy. Leafy just blinked her.

Irma plodded down the stairs, happily. When she reached the bottom, she glanced around, looking for her mom or Christopher. "Hmm… no one." She muttered. "Your mother left a note, on the refrigerator." Someone chirped. "Oh thanks, Mandy." Irma said, looking at the round bowl, on the mantel, containing the family, Mandy.

Irma began to walk the kitchen, when Mandy continued to talk. "You know you could give me some food, for helping you out." Mandy sniffed. "Oh right," Irma said, "I almost forgot." Irma walked over to Mandy's tank, and grabbed two things of fish food. "Would you like shrimp or regular fish flakes?" Irma said, holding up the food. "I think I will take the shrimp, today." Mandy replied. Irma sighed, as she sprinkled some shrimp into the water. "Happy now?" Irma asked. "Yes I am, but I will call you if I have anymore problems." "Please don't" Irma answered, before scampering into the kitchen.

Irma let out a huge sigh, when she reached the living room. Now she knew what Will meant, that it a blessing and a curse to be able to talk to her appliances, only Irma could talk to underwater creatures.

Irma walked over the fridge, and peeled off a taped note. She glanced at the note. 'Yep, this is the one.' Irma thought, as she recognized her mother's curly handwriting. Irma then began reading it contents. It read-

Dear Irma,

I am going out to the store. I will be home by 3:00. Christopher is at a friend's house, so you don't have to worry about him. I left a muffin for you, for breakfast. Behave. Please call me or dad at work, if you decide to leave the house.

Love Mom

Irma smiled. This meant she could spend the day, the way she wanted to. Irma opened the pantry door, and rummaged though, until she found the muffin, in a plastic container, her mother had told her about. She snapped off the lid, and discarded the box, as she took her muffin and sat at the table. Irma thought about what she could do, today, as she devoured the blueberry muffin.

'Maybe I could go to the shell cove, with Hay lin." She thought, and then smacked herself in the head. 'Hay Lin, her grandma, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb, had all gone together, on a vacation, because they all have nice parents.' Irma thought, angrily.

'I guess I am stuck going to the public pool.' Irma thought, both happy and glum. Sure, she loved swimming, especially, with her amazing water powers, but it would be no fun without Hay Lin or the others. Irma stood up, and grabbed some fruit for Leafy, as she had promised, and head back upstairs.

Irma tossed in a handful of the fresh fruit in for Leafy, and headed for her dresser. 'Now which swimsuit should I wear?' Irma thought, thoughtfully. She picked up her two-piece red swimsuit. 'Hopefully there will be some hotties.' She thought, as she quickly discarded her pajamas, and replaced it with her swimsuit. On top of her swimsuit, she put on jean shorts, and a white tank top. She smiled at herself, in the mirror.

Irma grabbed a towel, and headed down the stairs. Just as she opened the door she remembered something. 'I have to call mom or dad.' Irma thought, angrily, 'Did they not trust her? Was she not a mature enough girl, to at least roam her own home town?' Irma ran grabbed her purse, nearby, and quickly took out her cell phone, and punched in her dad's office number.

"Hello, dad?" Irma said, into the phone.

"Hey, honey, you going out?" Her dad responded, on the other side.

"Yep, if it is alright with Mr. Won't-Let-His-Daughter-Cross-The-Street, I want to go swimming." Irma chirped.

Her father let out a big sigh. "It isn't that I don't trust you, I don't trust the others." He tried explaining.

"Stop beating around the bush, and tell me I can swim!" Irma whined.

"Fine, go swimming," Her father said, exasperated, "Just be home for dinner."

"Fine, Fine." Irma said, as she flipped her phone shut, and threw it back in to her purse. Irma ran out the door, before something else could get in her way, of having a fun day.


	2. The Stalker

Author Note – Ok, no one reviewed.  I will continue to write though. I just want to note, that this book is based mostly on the TV show, with hints of the books. Sorry if there was any confusion. If you are reading my story, please review, so I know someone is reading, and I will not be writing to no one.

Chapter Two – The Stalker

Irma walked to the public pool, smiling brightly at every hot guy she pass, which were many. She arrived at the pool, about ten minutes, after she left her house. She quickly discarded her clothes and flip flops, and dove in to the pool.

When her body plunged it the water's surface, she could feel a tingling sensation. It happened every time she went swimming. Irma took a deep breath, in the water and smiled.

'It felt like just last week, she learned she could breathe under water. Wait, in fact it HAD been last week.' Irma thought to herself giggling. It had happened, when her parents refused to let her join the other girls on their vacation to the 'beach', but they were really going to Meridian, where Elyon had taken her rightful place on the throne. Irma had put on a great tantrum, and locked herself in the nearest room – the bathroom.

Finding nothing else to do, she decided to take long, hot bath. She had fiddled with her powers, until she feel asleep. Her head had gone beneath the water's surface, and when she woke up she gave a gasp. Then she gasped again, it felt as if she were still breathing in air, except for the part where she was wet.

Irma gave a sigh, as she swam around in the pools perimeter. It had been two years since Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin discovered their powers, three month's since they had kicked Phobos's butt and won the war, and one day since Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb, and Hay Lin's grandma had gone to Meridian. There was still three more days until they would return.

Irma laid on her back, on the bottom the pool, and saw the lifeguard staring at her. Irma sighed, as she went to the surface, so the lifeguard wouldn't think she had drowned. 'Well, what can I do now?' Irma thought to herself. 'Maybe I should have brought a book, that I could read, in a quiet area of the pool, where there were no nosy lifeguards.' At that thought, Irma giggled.

If you had told Irma, two years ago, she would like reading in two years, she would say they were nuts. Now, Irma guessed after running around saving the world, sitting back and reading sound fun. Irma entertained herself, by shooting out small jets of water, from her finger, although it didn't do much in the pool. After five hours in the pool, Irma decided she should start heading home.

Irma climbed out of the pool, and grabbed her towel and beach bag, where she had stored her clothes. Irma walked to the shower rooms, where she could order the pool water off of her, with out attracting attention. When she got into her own shower stall, Irma whispered, "Get off me water." The water obeyed, and flew off her, and down the drain.

Irma smiled to herself, being the water guardian was fun. Irma didn't bother putting on her shorts and tank top on again; her body was in perfect shape, due to being a guardian. Irma could strut down the sidewalk, in her swimsuit, and not feel embarrassed. She slipped on her flip flops, and left the pool, heading for home.

As Irma walked home, she had that strange feeling, that someone was following her. She glanced back, to see a man dressed in black. Irma tried to see who he was, but was to far away. She continued to walk, picking up her pace. She glanced back every few seconds, to see him still following her. 'What am I doing?" she asked herself, 'I am the water guardian, I shouldn't fear some thug off the streets.'

Irma came to halt, and waited for whoever it was to catch up. She tapped her foot expectantly. As the man came closer, Irma recognized his face. It was geeky Martin Tubbs, the boy who loved her to pieces. 'Why can't some hot guy like me?' Irma thought bitterly.

As Martin caught up, Irma felt her stomach twisted, it was the same feeling she got when something bad was going to happen. Just then, Irma noticed Marin was wearing black! That was very un-Martin like, and that thought made Irma even more nervous, as he finally stopped next to her, with a weird grin.

Author Note- Oh my god cliffie! Hope you liked it.


	3. I can't cry

Author Note - tear I feel so loved. Thanks for the review guys! This chapter is for all three of you!

Chapter Three – I can't cry

"Martin," Irma started, in the same dry voice she always used with him, "When are you just going to learn, I don't love you! I don't even like you." Martin just grinned, his odd grin.

Martin continued to come closer to Irma, although they were already side by side. It was little to close for Irma, and she backed away slowly. As her mind told her to run, as fast as she could, her feet just went on backing up, into the ally behind her. Martin still was creeping closer and closer to her.

Soon, Irma's feet suddenly decided to listen to her brain, and stopped in their tracks. Martin was blocking her exit, with his big head, which was way to close to her face. Irma pulled away, and glared at Martin. "What do you want?" she snarled.

"You." Martin said huskily, and Irma let out a yelp, as she tried to scramble out the ally, but Martin pushed her onto the wall. Martin pressed his lips on Irma's, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Irma tried to free herself, but her arms were pinned behind her back. Irma wanted desperately to cry, but she couldn't show Martin her fear of him.

Irma shook her head trying to free her lips from his grasp, but failed. What Martin did next freaked Irma out. He pulled away, and began stripping his clothes! Irma tried to run, but his body was pressed against hers. Within a few seconds he was completely nude. Irma looked at her barely dress body, and she felt her heart jump.

"MARTIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she bellowed angrily, completely hiding her fears. She could feel her fingers tingle, wanting to lash a blast of water at Martin. She couldn't though, her arms were still pinned.

Martin ignored her, and just smirked at her. He slipped off her clothes quickly, and said, "You will enjoy this, my sweet little pear." Irma was thinking the exact opposite. 'Oh-my-god!' She screamed, terrified, in her mind 'I have powers, and I can't protect myself from a weak human! I am so pathetic, I deserve this horrible punishment'.

Martin entered, and thrust himself into her. 'I am her first!' he thought happily. Irma screamed in pain and agony. "HELP!" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her call for help. "Oh, my adorable muffin, no one is around to hear your scream." Martin said, thrusting himself into her again.

Irma held back tears. She couldn't cry, she hadn't cried since her turtle Stems had died, and that was when she was five. She had also cried, when Blunk brought back false news during that last battle that Hay Lin had when killed by Phobos, but that did not count. 'I can't cry' Irma thought to herself. 'I can't let him know he has won.' The pain and holding back tears continued for another four minutes. As for Martin though, it had ended all too quickly.

He felt pleasure flow through his veins; he wanted to remain in Irma for the rest of his life. It felt just right, to be thrusting himself, into her. He loved the sound of pleasure coming from Irma's soft, prefect lips. Martin was enjoying the moment so much; he didn't notice she was not moaning his name, but screaming in pain.

Finally, he removed herself from her body, moaned her name and then pressed his lips on hers. "You are so sexy." He whispered in her ear, finally unpinning her off the wall. She fell to the ground, and brought her knees to her chest. The tear's Irma had worked hard to keep from falling, rolled of her checks.

As Martin saw his butter biscuit cry, he felt puzzled. The book he had read, called

Catching the Ladies, For Nerds, said, that all women enjoyed sex. Doing it with them would have them in love with you. It also said girls like mysterious men. So had dressed in black, for the mysterious look. He had even been forceful, as the book said girls like a powerful strong man. He had even called her sexy, as the book said to call her! What had he done wrong? Then dawned on him. He didn't have sex with his peach blossom, he had raped her!

Martin felt fear run through him. He had raped the policeman's daughter! He raped the love of his life! The girl he had dreamed of one day marring, and having four kids with. The life he had planned was now ruined!

He looked over at Irma, and studied her perfect body. She had a thin, tan body, with the perfect breast. He scanned her back, there were scratches, from his pounding her into the wall. Guilty surged through his body. His beloved, was crying, and he had caused it! It was all his fault. He made Irma Lair, a powerful young girl weep!

He turned around and quickly slipped on his pants, and glanced back at Irma, and jumped. Irma had already gotten completely dressed, including a tank top and shorts, which he guessed were in her beach bag. It had taken her the same time, to get dressed, for him to get his pants on. He glanced where he had last saw her beach bag, and it was untouched!

Martin didn't have time to be puzzled, Irma was standing up and glaring at him. Then, she sent a powerful blast of water at him, and she screamed, "SCREW YOURSELF!" and with that, she grabbed her beach bag and was gone within seconds. Martin was left alone, with only the memories of Irma's delicious mouth. 'And when did she pull out that water gun?' Martin wondered.

Irma was running as fast as she could, holding back more tears. The memories of what had just happened ran through her mind. She had already ran half way across the town, within seconds, when she noticed she had been going the wrong way. She walked shakily, to the bus stop, and shoved her hands in her purse, looking for change. She wrapped her fingers around a couple of coins, and gulped for air. She could fear hot sweat rolled down her cheek, or was it tears? She wiped it away.

Irma screamed, as her cell phone rang loudly in her purse. Irma took a deep breathe, and slowly took her phone out, and opened it. Taking one more breathe, she answered her phone, with a shaky "H-H-He-Hello?"

"Irma? Is something wrong? Will was having one of those bad feelings that you were in trouble." Came Hay Lin's worried voice.

"N-No." Irma stammered, "I am fine, perfectly fine." Irma had decided not tell anyone, about what had happened. The girls would laugh at her stupidity, she had powers, for crying out loud! She should be able to protect her self, from Martin. Corny would never let her live it down.

"Are you sure? You sound nervous. Is something wrong? Should we come back to Earth?" Hay Lin asked, anxiously.

"Is this an interrogation?" Irma asked, trying her best to mask her trembling voice.

Irma could hear Hay Lin sigh, "Well call me, if anything goes wrong, Ok?"

Yea, yea, sure." Irma answered.

"Bye." Both girls said.

When Irma hung up, she took a deep breathe. As she looked around, she noticed many people staring at her, as she shook in the hot, dry air. She steadied herself, as best she could, and clambered onto the bus, which had finally arrived. She quickly paid her fee, to get on the bus and seated herself, after glancing around at the passengers.

Irma sat by the window, and pressed her forehead to the cold window, watching as the buildings passed. Tears leaked through her eyes. Someone tapped her shoulder, and Irma shuddered and let out a small squeak. Quickly, she rubbed the tears, and turned around.

"Something wrong?" said a young man, worriedly.

"Nothing." Irma muttered, turning back to the window. 'Why? Why me? Why? Why couldn't I be strong enough?' The questions ran through her mind.


	4. Washing it all away

Arthur note- Ok, this is my shortest chapter yet, but I promise my next chapter will be twice as long. Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I love you all! Well just not in that way… --' Aw, whatever, I will just let you read this extremely short chapter.

Chapter Four – Washing it all away

Irma got home, ten minutes later, and walked in her house, trying her best to act natural. "Hello, Irma. On time for once." Her mother greeted. Irma rolled her ocean blue eyes.

"I prepared your favorite dinner!" Her mother said, smiling.

"I am not hungry… I think I will take a bath." Irma murmured.

Her mother gave a long sigh. "Just don't spend the night in there again. Your brother needs to take one too."

"In… three hours and four minutes!" Christopher, whined, as he scampered in the room.

"I only need three hours." Irma muttered, trudging to the bathroom. Her mother sighed. When Irma reached the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it.

Concentrating hard, she made a warm stream of water, fly out of the faucet, filling the tub in seconds. Irma slipped out of her tank top and shorts, and slipped into the water, refusing take off her swimsuit.

Irma grabbed a bar of soap, and scrubbed her body. By the end of her three hour bath, the soap was no more. Irma clambered out of the tub, as her mother shouted, "Five minutes, until your brother needs in, hurry up!"

She quickly swatted of the drips of water. Irma closed her eyes, and wished, for a second and opened her eyes. Her pajamas had appeared on her body. Irma walked upstairs, and to her room.

Locking her door, Irma ran to her bed and sobbed into her pillow. "Oh Leafy!" She cried to her turtle that was across the room. "I have had the worse day! I don't think I will ever be able to face the world again."

There was no response from Leafy. Irma choked on a sob, and sniffled. "Why me?" she muttered over and over, until she fell asleep. A few hours later, Irma woke up crying. She gasped for breath, as she wiped away tears. 'Maybe that didn't happen.' Irma thought, hopefully. Irma looked at clock. In large red numbers, it red 12:23. In smaller lettering it said, June 17th, and yesterday had been the 16th.

"No!" Irma hiccupped, into her hands. "I am such a pathetic fool." Irma told herself. Corny was right! She was an immature idiot. She was a terrible water guardian, she did not deserve to be blessed with her precious powers. Terrified to return to the awful flashback nightmare, Irma blinked away tears the whole night, watching the minutes slowly pass.

By the time the blood-red numbers read 6:00, Irma had dark bags under her eyes. She soon nodded off, only to wake up sweating. Taking a deep breath, Irma left her covers, and walked over to the bathroom. Without removing her pajamas, Irma filled up the bathtub, and plunked in.

Irma took a beep breath, as she felt the water caress her body. "I must be strong." Irma muttered to herself. If I am not, the other will find out, and Will would be upset that the water guardian couldn't do her job and Cornelia, would tease and taunt her for the rest of her life. Suddenly, a new question crossed her mind.

What would happen to Martin? She would never be able to survive a minute next to him, let alone the school year. There was no way possible she could tell her parents, and not have the others find out! The fact that a police men's daughter had been raped, would never be able to be kept on the down low.

Irma gave a loud sob, into her hands. "My life is ruined." Irma said softly. "I will never find a way out of this. I don't fear Phobos, but I fear Martin Tubbs. I am the feeblest person in the world."

Author Note- Ok, again, sorry about the short chapter! Hope it is good enough. If anyone else has a fanfiction, tell me I would love to read it. I can't guarantee I will read it though, as I don't know what all the shows and stuff you are writing about. I refuse to read slash, sorry.


	5. Telling

Chapter Five – Telling

Days past, until it was time for the return of Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb. The time in between, Irma had locked herself in her room, and refused to leave. For three days, Irma's mother banged on the door, screaming on the top of her lungs, "You HAVE to get out someday!"

The three days Irma locked herself up, she talked to Mandy, whom she had locked up with her. Seeing as Leafy needed FRESH fruit, she couldn't lock him up in her room, so she placed his tank in front of her parent's bedroom, and left a note for them to take care of him. With Mandy though, all she needed were those stinky fish flakes.

"You get your daughter out of her room!" Irma could hear her mother scream, down below. "You ARE a policeman after all, DO YOUR JOB." "Honey," her father started, "I AM a police man, but if word gets out, that my daughter locked herself in her room it won't look good on me." "YOUR DAUGHTER! She is OURS!" Her mother bellowed. Irma sighed, and chose not to listen to their conversation any farther.

"Don't you think you are acting irrationally?" Mandy said, stiffly. "I am not staying here forever… Just until the others get back, which is today." Irma answered. "But dear, you need to eat and drink… I mean when you go out for your nightly bath, you could at least eat." Mandy said. "The oracle is punishing me, I am trying to help with his almighty sentence." Irma answered. Mandy sighed.

Suddenly, Irma's cell phone rang. Irma pounced on her phone. "Hello?" Irma breathed into the phone.

"Irma!" Hay Lin said happily on the other line.

"Hey, Hay Lin." Irma answered, straining to make her voice sound happy.

"We are coming to Heatherfield in an hour. We are going to stop by your house, and go to the mall." Hay Lin said.

"Ok. See you soon." Irma answered, putting her phone down. "See, I told you." Irma sniffed. Many scoffed. Irma quickly dressed herself in pants and a sweater, although it was a hot day, and left her room. Within seconds, Irma was pulled into a bone crushing hug, by her mom.

"What were you thinking!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Um… Working on a project?" Irma said.

"What kind of project? The kill yourself project?" Her mother said, angrily.

"I had food! I wasn't starving or anything." Irma lied.

"Get in your room, young lady. You are grounded for the next month." Her mother said.

"Ok, I will. I am going to the room that I locked myself in for three days. I can surely stay another month." Irma stated.

Her mother's mouth dropped. "Fine! Go out." Her mother said, crisply.

Irma smirked, as she ran down the stairs. Her mother followed, with Mandy in her bowl. "Our daughter, decided to come down." Her mother said to her father. Irma was pulled into another hug.

'What's with all the hugging!" Irma said, exasperated. Her father just let out a sigh. A shrill ring rang through the house.

"Oh that's the girls!" Irma said, flying to the door, and out.

"IRMA!" Hay Lin screamed, jumping on her, giving her a hug.

"Is it National Hug Day?" Irma moaned. Hay Lin laughed, as the other joined the hug.

"We missed you!" Taranee said. The others nodded in agreement.

"We noticed, without you nothing funny ever happened… even though you can be annoying sometimes." Cornelia stated.

"Umm… Thanks I guess." Irma said, mustering all her strength, to grin.

"Let's go to the mall now! I haven't been there… for four days!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Girls and the mall." Caleb muttered, to himself, although Cornelia heard.

"You know, I don't think I want to date a guy, who doesn't like the mall." Cornelia snapped.

"Oh, Caleb, you are in trouble now." Irma said, and the others laughed, as Cornelia gave Caleb the scariest glare. Caleb ducked behind Will. "Help me." He whispered. Everyone snickered, as Caleb cowered, awaiting the horrible fate Cornelia had in store for him.

Suddenly, vines that wrapped around Irma's porch, wrapped themselves around Caleb. "Hey! Stop that! I will give you an early birthday present." Caleb tried.

"Someone will see you!" Will hissed. Cornelia, and released Caleb, with a sigh. Caleb quickly gave her kiss, and the girls giggled. Caleb and Cornelia pulled away blushing.

"Now, to the mall!" Hay Lin said.

More then a month past, and each day, the girls found fun things to do everyday. Although Irma sank deeper and deeper into depression. Soon Irma was always wearing long sleeves, no matter the weather. Her family and friends became more and more worried about her, and questioned her everyday. The girls and Caleb soon sought after some information from Hay Lin's grandmother, hoping it could be part of some guardianship thing. Even Yan Lin, had no clue what was wrong with Irma.

Even Cornelia was worried, at Irma's strange behavior. Every time, she tried to insult or tease her, Irma took it. Cornelia realized half the fun of having the little wars they had, were when Irma would come up with one of her funny retorts.

Soon, Irma found she had to tell someone. Who would she tell though? Not Cornelia, she would laugh in her face. Caleb? He wouldn't understand this kind of thing. Her parents? No way, they would have Martin killed, and then they would be the ones rotting away in a jail cell. Taranee, would probably freak, seeing as she feared almost everything. Christopher? Irma snorted at that thought.

Hay Lin, Irma didn't even have to think about. Hay Lin was her BEST friend, although they were all best friends. Hay Lin and Irma had a special friendship though. Will, Irma decided she should tell. Will was, after all the leader of WITCH, and wouldn't laugh… hopefully.

Irma called both of them, as her both her parents were away. "Come over to my house. This is urgent. Just bring yourselves, no one else." Irma said to each of them, and hung up. With in minutes, the both arrived at her house, out of breath.

"Is something wrong?" Hay Lin said, worriedly.

"Where are the others? Can't you tell them too?" Will questioned.

"Is this about, why you have been acting weird?" Hay Lin asked.

"Enough with the questions!" Irma moaned.

"Are you Ok?" Will asked.

"Fine, just fine. So fine, I could skip down the yellow brick road." Irma said. Irma really wished she were that happy, but she was so upset, she could jump of a cliff. "I guess we should go to my room for this." Irma said, leading them upstairs, to her room. The two sat nervously on Irma' bed and Irma sat between them.

Irma could feel tears wanting to escape her eyes again. "I am such a fool." She whispered.

"You are not." Hay Lin argued.

"I am too! I am the water guardian… and I let myself get… get…" Irma broke into sobs, and placed her head on Hay Lin's shoulder, for support.

"Irma what's wrong?" Will and Hay Lin said, together. They uneasily glanced at each other.

"Martin… he… h-h-he…" Irma started, again. The girls stared, wide eyed at Irma. "He raped me." Irma finally whispered. Will and Hay Lin froze.

"Oh my god." Will whispered. Irma's body shook, as more tears slid from her eyes.

"That's n-not all." Irma whispered. By now, the two other girls were waiting for Irma to stand up and laugh at their faces. It HAD to be a joke. Irma would never play a trick like, would she?

Irma took a gasp of air and whispered "I am pregnant with his stupid baby!" with that Irma sobbed uncontrollably. Never ending tears poured from her eyes, as Hay Lin and Will, let the terrible words Irma had just said, sink in their brains.

Author Note – I don't know why I keep leaving Cliffhangers, lol. I hate it when someone else leaves a cliffhanger in their story. Maybe, it is just that it is more fun to leave them, then to read them. XD I don't know.


	6. Keeping Secrets

Author Note – Oh my god! I am so sorry about the long wait. I have been sick, doing school projects, and studying for end of the year tests. I promise to have one up soon. I do have good news though, and I did not save a bunch of money, by switching to geico, lol. The end of the school year is coming up, and I will have more time to write the story, how great is that! Also, CILESTIAL WARRIOR I would like to thank you for the great title. I am not a good title maker person, --' Thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter is in your honor, for everything. Well… I will let you read now… XD

Chapter Six – Keeping Secrets

"Oh my god." Hay Lin finally whispered.

"When?" Will asked.

"The first day, you guys left." Irma said, in between sobs. An uncomfortable silence lingered in Irma's bedroom, the only sound was the sorrowful sobs of Irma. Soon, even her sobs diminished, as Irma's sobs put her to sleep. Hay Lin and Will placed her down on her bed, as they left the room, to discuss what the heck had just happened.

"Please, tell me I was dreaming." Hay Lin murmured.

"I don't think so." Will replied.

"We HAVE to tell Taranee and Cornelia." Hay Lin, said, biting her bottom lip.

"I think Irma would be mad." Will answered, "There must be a reason she only told us."

"The reason is we are the coolest. Anyways, the person she should be mad at is that dunce Martin." Hay Lin said, grabbing a phone in Irma's hall.

Will hesitantly nod. "Save her parents for another day, though. And don't tell them on the phone, have them come over."

Hay Lin nodded, as she quickly dialed Cornelia's number first. "Cornelia? Get your butt over here… Oh, you are on a date with Caleb? Then get over here. Bring him if you have to…" Will heard Hay Lin say, as she headed back to Irma's room. Irma was still sprawled across on her bed, when Will entered.

Irma's usual pouty face, had been wiped away, and had been replaced with one Will had never seen before. Her face expressed fear and pain, was there also, a hint a panic. Suddenly, Irma let out a small whimper. Will bit her lip, as she contemplated on whether or not to awaken her from the nightmare she was having. Guiltily, Will looked away. If she woke Irma up, she would stop them from telling the others, and it was important for all of them to know. So Irma knew she wouldn't have to face this alone. She would have all four… or five counting Caleb, of them to help her along her terrible situation. Will began to wonder if Irma was even going to keep the baby.

Will could hear the doorbell ring, and Cornelia's voice grumbling, "This better be good, for you to disrupt a perfect date."

"Where is Irma anyways?" Cornelia snapped.

"What is the bad news?" Taranee asked, as she walked through the open door.

"That Hay Lin decided to ruin a great date." Cornelia said, before Hay Lin could answer. Hay Lin just glared at Cornelia.

"Can you stop worrying about a stupid date? This is Irma is going through something terrible, and all you can do, is whine about stupid date. Well Missy, I do no care about your date, and neither should you." Hal Lin snapped, her temper rising. Cornelia just rolled her eyes.

"Is Irma moving?" Taranee asked, worriedly.

"Worse!" Hay Lin said. Taranee began to fidget.

"Well instead of yelling at Cornelia, could you tell us what happened to Irma?" Caleb asked, calmly.

Hay Lin nodded. "Sit down." She said, motioning towards Irma's sofa. The three sat down, and looked at her nervously. "It is about Martin… He…" Hay Lin started.

"Oh let me guess! Irma has finally fallen for him. Yea, that is such a terrible tragedy." Cornelia said, cackling.

Hay Lin stood up, glaring at Cornelia. "SHUT UP! What is your problem? Martin is a stupid monster who deserves to rot away for what he did. He…" Hay Lin shouted, angrily, but then her voice dropped to a whisper. "He… raped our poor Irma. Now she is being forced to carry that fiend's baby." The room fell silent the only sound was the soft bubbling of Mandy's fish bowl. Not even Cornelia had anything to say. Finally, the silence was broken, when Hay Lin said, as she saw Caleb's confused face, "You may no understand this Caleb, but…"

"No, No. I know what it means…" Caleb said, "It is just that in Meridian, a man knows when a girl doesn't like him, and won't press her into these kinds of situations. Especially, when he plans on marrying the girl."

Hay Lin sighed, "Yes, we all know how Meridian is perfect, and Earth is a flawed planet." Hay Lin then glanced out the window, wondering how Irma was doing.

Upstairs, Will was watching with guilty as Irma whimpered in a nightmare. "No, stop please." Irma muttered, in her sleep. Will decided she had seen enough, she could not let her friend live in a nightmare, she shook Irma's shoulder, lightly. Irma slowly returned to reality, and blinked, glancing around the room. She quickly sat up, and wiped the sweat on her head, away. "Where is Hay Lin?" Irma asked.

"She is in the bathroom. She left two seconds ago." Will said, hastily. Irma nodded sadly, and sighed. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Will finally brought up the courage, to ask the question she had been wondering. "Are you going to keep it?"

Irma didn't answer right away and just sighed. "I… I think I am." Irma murmured, sadly. Will nodded, understanding. "I am sorry." Irma added, looking away from Will.

Will looked at Irma shocked. "For what? It is me who should be sorry."

"I let you down. I don't deserve to be the water guardian." Irma muttered.

"Yes, you do." Will said, softly. The room was silent for a minute, when suddenly Will demanded, "Give me you arm."

"What?" Irma asked, quizzically, looking at Will. Slowly, Irma out stretched her right arm. Will took Irma's arm, and rolled up Irma's sweater. Will inspected Irma's arm, looking for any self-inflicted injuries. She found none, and motioned for Irma's other arm, and Irma let her examine her left arm, still looking at Will quizzically. "Oh, good." Will muttered. "You haven't done anything stupid, like cutting."

Irma caught on, and rolled her eyes. "I may not be smart, but I am not so stupid to go off, and cut myself. That is just plain stupid."

Will sighed, and gave Irma a slight smile. Irma looked back out the window, and Will could see sadness in her eyes. Will couldn't help but ask herself, what do you do, when the cheerful, joking friend, was depressed and needed the cheering? Will sighed, and looked out the window. Suddenly, Will's stomach lurched, she remembered what Irma said. She was keeping the kid! And Irma was only fifteen! Will looked at Irma sympathetically. This was going to be a long and sad eight months.


	7. A Ring of Friends

Chapter Seven – A Ring of Friends

"Where is Hay Lin? It doesn't take to long for someone to go to the bathroom." Irma asked, after a couple seconds of silence.

"Hay Lin? Oh, Er… Must still be going to the bathroom." Will said, looking hopefully at Irma. Irma looked at Will, not believing what she had just said.

"You are lying! The others are here aren't they?" Irma said, accusingly. Will bit her lip. Irma was the best liar in the group and Will was the worst. There was no way she could lie to her, Irma would be able to identify her lying easily. So Will said nothing, maybe if she didn't reply, Irma would forget all about Hay Lin. Irma stood up, and began to tap the floor with her foot, expectantly. "I am hungry, aren't you? Why don't I get a snack for us, and you can find a better answer then silence." Irma said, walking to the door. 'What kind of idiot does Will take me for?' Irma wondered.

"Oh no, I will get the snack, you sit down and rest!" Will said, trying to block Irma's exit, but Irma was already, in the hallway.

"My, My Will, you act as if the others are here." Irma said, coolly. "Nope no one here, just you, Hay Lin, and me." Will replied.

"Wait stop you can't do that! You could hurt the baby! It is not safe for a pregnant girl to do that!" Will screamed, as Irma sat on the stair railings, and slid down the stairs. Will quickly jumped from the top stair, and landed safely, on the second to last, but stumbled, and ended up on the ground, before Irma landed next to her. "HA! I knew it!" Irma said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh… Irma, hi." Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Caleb said, looking at her nervously. "Well, Irma you never said we couldn't tell the others…" Hay Lin said, uneasily. Irma just glared. "Why didn't you tell us?" Taranee asked. "I… I was embarrassed." Irma confessed, biting her lip.

"Of what?" Taranee said, softly. Irma didn't answer, but just used all her concentration, to not look at Cornelia. It was Cornelia she feared, Cornelia never missed a chance to taunt Irma, for some mistake she did, and boy! This was a mountain of a mistake. Irma sat down, and glanced around at her friends, whom were staring at her intensely. "Is there something in my teeth or something?" Irma snapped, snapping them out of their staring, momentarily, but they soon returned to staring, which Irma glared at. After a few minutes of more staring and Irma's glaring, Irma's face softened, and glanced out the window.

"Oh, Irma." Cornelia said, breaking the tension in the room. Cornelia wrapped her arms around Irma, bringing her into a hug. "It is my fault, isn't it? We are always at war, and I always tease you, but you should, that I wouldn't even think of teasing you about something this serious. I am not that mean." Cornelia whispered to Irma. Tears began forming in both the water and earth guardian's eyes. "I'm sorry." Cornelia whispered softly.

The two girls cried into one another's shoulders. It all seemed to dawn on the stubbornly slow Irma it was not all her fault! Heck, it wasn't even her fault, it could be blamed on that Martin. Martin, that name brought such deep hatred to Irma, it burned in her heart. More hatred then she had ever felt for Martin or even Phobos. The whole group felt the hatred too. Soon everyone joined the hug.

"Irma, we are here for you." Hay Lin said. "Don't hesitate to ask us for help." Caleb said. Irma looked around at the crowd, as best she could in the middle of the ring of friends, and looked into their eyes. Their eyes shown of sincerity and compassion, even Cornelia whom had always been able to hid her feelings. "Thank you." Irma said, and a small smile found its way onto her face, a couple tears dripped from her eyes. Irma quickly wiped them away. "Thank you." Irma repeated. Irma felt better knowing her friends would be there. How could she have even doubted them for a second?

Author Note – Sorry about the shortness, I had a fever, and I couldn't get on. I am not lying! And then this week, I have testing at school. Although I have the story planned out, it is just harder to put it into writing. And so, for the long wait and for the short chapter, I will put in a new feature, for this chapter! I will answer all the reviews for the last chapter! Cool huh? Lol

**CILESTIAL WARRIOR** – Oh no, don't die lol. And, you really deserved that last chapter. Oh, and I read that story, before I even read your review, I liked it. I never thought of that pairing before. Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't log on.

**Leganos** – I like your review, sounds like one of those on a real book lol. Thanks for the review. I know that it is a bit disturbing, but it is REALLY hard to make up things for Martin to rape his crush.

**Cardcaptor Soldier** – How did you know Irma was my favorite character? Lol. And I see you like Hay Lin, and I am flattered that you still find mine good, even though Hay Lin is not the star. I know Hay Lin is cool, and she will be used a bit more then the others, because I see her as Irma's best friend. I hate Martin too now… I can never look at him the same way when I reading and / or watching the books and / or Tv show. Yes, there is a baby. mutters Stupid Martin Gah, what is my reviewers dieing if I don't update? Lol Just Kidding, It really flatters me

Hope you all enjoyed listening to me babble, I may do it again, but I seem to be sometimes getting off track on some. See ya!


	8. Misunderstandings

Chapter Eight – Misunderstandings

It was the next day, and Hay Lin and Cornelia had slept over at Irma's house to keep her company. Will's and Taranee's mothers wouldn't let them sleep over at Irma's for some stupid motherly reason, and it is just plain wrong for a guy, like Caleb, to sleep over at a girls house with his girlfriend in the house. Will and Taranee had come over the next day, and were going to help Irma break the news to her parents. Irma was afraid of telling them alone, due to the fact her parents could get pretty scary, if intimidated.

"You know, I am having second thoughts about this." Irma said, as Will desperately tried to drag Irma into her living room, where Irma's parents were patiently waited, with pursed lips. "Make an astral drop of me! I bet it wouldn't be pregnant. I could live in the closet for the rest of my life, while the astral drop lives my life." Irma whined, frantically trying to find some way out of this situation. It was one thing telling her friends, but her parents? They scared Irma sometimes, even her sweet mother.

"Oh, come on, be serious." Will said, under her breath, as she tried to pry Irma's fingers from the stair railings. The other three girls sat staring skeptically at Irma's tantrum. "Can you help?" Will snapped to the unmoved girls. They didn't move and Will gave a loud sigh, and gave them a small glare. "What do you plan to do? Tell them when you going into labor?" Will gasped, as she continued to drag Irma towards Irma's living room door. Will had finally gotten Irma's finger off the stairs, and was currently pulling Irma by her waist towards the door.

"You know, that is not a bad idea." Irma moaned, trying to find something to grab hold of something. "Irma!" Mr. Lair yelled from the living room, getting bored of wait for his daughter to make an appearance.

"Come on Irma." Hay Lin, said softly, finally speaking. Irma bit her lip, and suddenly let go of all her force she had used to fight Will, and Will, who had not expected her to let go, flew backwards, into Taranee. Irma, who had been in Will's arms at the time, fell backwards also, landing on Will. The three girls let out a pain groan, as they tried to get up. Irma stumbled up first, and rubbed her head. "Ow…" Irma moaned, as Will and Taranee stood up. "That was painful." Taranee said, she had been at the bottom, with a pregnant woman on top.

"Ok, now march." Hay Lin said, coming up behind Irma, and pushing her towards the living room door. "Ok, ok! I have feet you know!" Irma snapped, walking towards the door, and paused. Irma took a deep breath, and walked in, taking a seat on the sofa in front of her mother. Hay Lin, Will, Taranee, and Cornelia trailing close behind. Will and Hay Lin sat on either side of Irma, and Cornelia and Taranee sat upon the arm rests. "Um… Hello mother… Hello father." Irma stated, nervously, glancing at her parents.

It was kind of like good cop, bad cop. Her father, being the real cop was the bad one, with his stern nature. He was staring at Irma, with curiosity and Irma could see him practicing his scary face for when she said what trouble she got herself into. Of course, he was expecting her to say something she did, not Martin. Not only did his eyes scare her, but his large gut. She didn't really know why his fat gut intimidated her, but it did. Her mother was the good cop, looking at her softly, and waiting expectantly for her to blurt out whatever was bugging her. Irma's mom was hopping this would answer Irma's strange behavior the past month.

Irma opened her mouth ready to just say it in one breath, but nothing came out. Suddenly she could feel reassuring squeezes on her left and right shoulders and hands. Irma took a glimpse at her friends, for a fleet seconds, and flashed them a smile. They all nodded her on, and Irma took a deep breath. Mrs. Lair stared at her daughter, worriedly. She had never seen her baby so distraught.

"Mom, dad I was raped, and now I am pregnant." Irma said, straight out, not pausing at all. Of course, just Irma's luck, Christopher came in screaming. Her parents didn't here a word she said, except the "I am pregnant." part. Christopher, stopped in his tracks, and watched as his parents being to yell at Irma. "Ooh! Irma and her friends are in troooooouble!" He screamed with delight, and ran out the door, squealing with laughter. Irma glared at her brother, and stared blankly at her parents. She hadn't realized that her brothers yelling had caused them not to hear her, and she thought they were yelling at her for getting herself raped. Irma's eyes shone with tears, as she looked away ashamed.

"What were you thinking! We lecture you, every stinking day about getting yourself into this situation, and what do you do! You do exactly what we told you not to do!" Her parents ranted, angrily. Irma seemed to shrink in the wrath of her parents, as they fumed and screamed at her. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stared wide eyed, as their friend minimized in size. "SHUT UP!" Hay Lin screamed in their faces, sick and tired of their behavior.

Irma's mom and dad blinked, in confusion. Hay Lin had always been so nice and polite. Ok, yea she could be little odd, but none the less, they were puzzled. After they regained themselves, they yelled at Hay Lin. "I never knew Irma's parents were so… scary." Taranee whimpered, hiding behind a pillow, as if she was being the one yelled at. Will nodded. "It's like watching a horror movie." Will muttered.

"If you would give Irma a chance to repeat what she said." Cornelia said, both calmly and coldly, "You will feel ashamed. You son's uncalled for outburst, caused you to not hear everything she had to say." Mr. Lair opened his mouth, to retort, but Irma's friends' terrifying glares, made him close his mouth.

Pure silence rang through the room, and Irma felt a loud pounding, in her ears. Irma coughed, and nervously glanced around the room. Her parents were glowering at her, impatiently. 'It was hard enough telling them once!' Irma thought, grumpily. Irma took a deep breath. "I was raped." Irma repeated, and as an afterthought, she added "Now I am pregnant." Irma could feel a couple tears leak from her eyes, and she looked away.

"MY BABY!" Mrs. Lair, screamed, and pulled her daughter into a hug, sobbing. "My poor, poor baby." She moaned, quietly, rubbing Irma's back. "I am so sorry, honey." "Who was it? I swear I will kill the filthy scum." Mr. Lair, said angrily, standing up. Irma pulled away from her mother, and her eyes popped out, as she saw her dad pull out his police gun.

As much as it was tempting, she would not be able to stand it if her dad had to be arrested, by one of his own colleagues. "Dad!" She screamed, grabbing his hand. "Don't you get yourself arrested." Her father sighed, and gave his daughter a hug, squeezing her tight. "This is all my fault." He murmured. Irma pulled away, "Is not." She whispered.

Author Note – Sucky chapter, I know. Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone! You all rock. I have so much I must babble to someone, I shall babble it all to you. XD lol. So I shall title my babbles, and you can decide whether or not you want to listen to listen to it.

The Story

Ok, I have never been pregnant. I don't know anything about it. If you do, your help would be really appreciated. And, what should happen to Martin? Jail or something else, due to the fact that he, like Irma, is 15 which is pretty young for jail. Please and thank you!

Ages

Just thought I should tell you the ages, while I am on a role.

Will - 16

Irma - 15

Taranee - 15

Cornelia – 16

Hay Lin – 15

Martin – 15

Caleb - 17

Those are the ages, and they are all about right, because Cornelia is the oldest, Irma the middle and Hay Lin is the youngest. I don't know Martin or Caleb's.

Poster

I went out to get a poster of WITCH. There were only two types. One of Will… of course she always getting the attention. The other had all five. Only Will, was REALLY big in the middle, Cornelia and Hay Lin were next to here, slightly smaller. Taranee and Irma were the small, in the distance, next to them. And Will had her stupid arm in front of Irma's torso, so she was only a head. At least Taranee had a body… I am so mad, Irma is my favorite. I like the others though, don't get me wrong.

People against WITCH

People say, Disney is now selling lustful girls. And they are disgusted with their dressings. Well, never. Look at Ariel, on Little mermaid, and Jasmine off Aladdin! They have worse clothes. I am soo mad. And they say they are witches. They are guardians for heavens sakes! Humph, I mad.


	9. Moes

Chapter Eight Chapter Nine – Moes

"Who?" had been the question for the next few days. Irma was not ready to tell her parents, just yet. It wasn't that she cared what would happen to Martin, who really would? It was what would happen to her parents, if they hurt Martin. It was natural, for a mother and father to be protective of their young, but this was tied up with the law. Sure, her dad was a copper, but he was a father, also. You could be fired or quit being a policeman, but not with being a protective dad. Well, except if you placed your child in the orphanage…

It was obvious to Mr. and Mrs. Lair that their daughter wasn't going to give them names, anytime soon. So, they waited, and tried to calm themselves. It was really hard, though. Their daughter was pregnant, and they were being forced to calm down! They understood their daughter feelings, though, and didn't try to pry information out of her.

Over the painfully slow days, Irma hung out with her friends. Irma was relishing the feeling of not having reporters following her around, before they actually did. News, like the policeman's daughter was raped, couldn't stay on the down low for long. The weight of being a policeman's daughter was constantly following Irma around.

On this day, the girls were hanging out at some place called 'Moes'. It was a new Mexican restaurant / fast food place, and the girls decided to check it out. The five girls had just sat down with their food, about to take their first taste of the food. As everyone unwrapped their burritos, tacos, and nachos, Taranee stated to Irma, "My parents know."

"Know what?" Irma asked, and bit a tortilla chip, covered in lettuce, tomatoes, other vegetables, and some delicious white secret sauce.

"About…" Taranee said, pausing. "You know what. You dad told, when my mother went to the station, to check up on someone, being a judge and all." Irma sighed and nodded. Taranee and Irma had a special bond, being both children of someone tied up in the law. Taranee had it slightly worse, seeing as not only was her mother a judge, but her father, a lawyer.

"My mom said, when you know who is revealed, and needs his trail, she wants to be the judge. My dad also wants to be your lawyer. Free of charge." Taranee said. Irma sighed.

"I see no problem." Irma muttered, sinking her teeth into another nacho, and sighing. Irma looked up at the door, as the people working at the place, said in friendly voices, "Welcome to Moes!" The restaurant was really friendly, and when anyone entered, they would greet them in cheery voices. This customer, looked depressed, and Irma deemed him unworthy of the greeting. It was that strawberry blond boy, with the glasses, whom put her into this situation – Martin Tubbs.

The boy glanced over in her direction, and he froze. He looked away, from her, and stared at his parents. They would be so disappointed in him if they found out what he had done. He sat down, in the farthest corner of the restaurant from Irma, and let his parents go order his food.

"Ep!" Irma squeaked, and sank in her chair. "What?" Cornelia asked, looking up from her taco. Cornelia peered over in the direction Irma was staring at, and narrowed her eyes, angrily. Rage surged through Cornelia's body. Soon, Cornelia wasn't the only one glaring at the nerd. Irma shook her head, joined them. She couldn't let him win this battle!

Martin could feel himself being stared at, and he looked over his shoulder. Irma and her group of friends were glowering at him. He guessed she had told them, about the incident. He looked away guiltily. He truly felt sorry for what he had done. Martin didn't even notice what he had done, until it was done. It was as if his mind had been taken over. He wanted to march over to her, and beg her forgiveness. To tell her he didn't mean to. Martin wanted to make it all better, but he couldn't. There was no way to go back in time.

Martin stood up, and marched over to Irma. He would grovel at her feet, and then offer to turn himself in. There was no use living, feeling guilty for the rest of his life anyways. "Irma?" he breathed. It was one of the unusual moments, where he didn't come up with a nickname for her. There was really no use for them now. They would never charm her into liking him.

"Can… I talk to you… alone?" Martin asked, looking at the four girls, next to Irma. Irma flinched, as if the mere thought of him even looking at her would kill her. Martin noticed Hay Lin grab Irma's shoulder, and scowled at him, with eyes that could kill. Martin almost gasped. They though he wanted to do it again, to poor Irma! "Get out of here, you sick, vile, revolting, ghastly, scummy, monster!" Will snarled.

"I want to straighten things out… You don't have to leave, I guess. I just… just can't talk with all these people in here. The girls paused, and as if in some secret girl code, they decided whether or not to follow him, not saying a word. Finally they all reluctantly nodded, and stood up. Irma was in the middle of the group, as if they were protecting her. Shame filled Martin's body.

The girls trouped outside, and strolled over to an alley, and waited expectantly. "Um… Irma." Martin started, and Irma cringed. He sighed. "Well… I don't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to. I- I can't explain what made me do it. I will turn myself in." Martin said.

"Martin." Irma said, coldly. "I don't care if you turn yourself in, but nothing can change for what you did to me. You did the actions, and now I am paying the price Martin." Irma took a step closer to him. "I am carrying your stupid baby." As she said each word, she harshly jabbed martin in the chest, who gaped at her.

"Irma…" he breathed. "I am so sorry." "You should be." Irma snapped, tears filling her eyes. "I hate you." Martin couldn't blame. No one could blame the poor girl. She deserved to hate him. He deserved the hatred from her, and her friends. He deserved it all. "I am turning myself in. I want you to have all my savings… and my collage fund… I want all my money to go to you and the baby."

"Martin! I don't think you understand! It is not the money I am mad about. It is that fact that I am carrying your baby. I don't even want it, but I am too nice, and can't kill an innocent baby." Irma said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. With that, Irma pushed past him, and practically ran back in Moes. She really didn't feel like going in the public after what just happened, but she was pregnant and hungry. Her buddies stalked in after her, scowling at Martin.

Author Note – I have writers block… Sorry. So I just randomly wrote stuff. Sorry about that. I am really excited, because, Friday is my birthday and the last day of school. I am hoping to get some of the WITCH books. Mermaid Ninja, I love your review, lol. It was so straight foreword, and made me laugh. Also, Moes is my favorite place to eat, and they really do greet you when you come in. Well I will update as soon as I can, see ya!


	10. Brotherly Love

Chapter Ten – Brotherly Love

Irma sighed, as she made herself some tomato soup. It was the night after the whole episode, with martin, at Moes. She watched, as the red liquid bubbled, and heated up. It wasn't heating fast enough for Irma, though. Irma couldn't help wishing Taranee were there, to heat up the soup, but she wasn't. So Irma was stuck waiting for the soup to heat itself up.

Irma sighed again, and sat down at the kitchen table. She glanced at the clock, which read 8:47. Irma groaned, it would be about one hour and ten minutes, until her parents got home. She had decided to tell them. They were calm enough, she decided. Still, she would make them swear not to go crazy, and run out the door, ranting how they would strangle Martin.

Irma found herself thinking of the word, 'parents'. She wondered if the kid would have to grow up with a father, like she grew up without a mother. At least a true mother. Anna, what Irma sometimes called her, looked exactly like Irma. It was odd, that she looked like her, but was her real mom. Did her father possibly have her, with a sibling of her mothers? Irma shivered. Her parents were perfect together, and she couldn't picture them without the other one. Irma sighed again. She had became used to calling Anna, mom. Maybe, it was she never met her real mom? Or the fact her friends didn't know Anna was not her true mom and she trained herself to call her mom? Irma didn't know, and did not really care.

Her thoughts returned to her baby. Irma shuddered, at the thought. It was disgusting really. Irma looked into the pot, where the soup was cooking. It was finally ready! Irma pulled out a ladle, and scooped some of the soup into a bowl. Irma padded towards her usual seat at the table. Irma groaned, as she felt her chair squeak under her weight. She had already gained two pounds, although her stomach hadn't grown yet. Irma didn't really know how the two pounds mattered to the chair, but she felt fat.

"Irma!" Christopher yelled skipping down the stairs. Irma let out an angry groan. He ran up to her, and sat down next to her, sitting on his knees. Irma glared at him. Christopher snatched her spoon, which had almost touched her lips, and her bowl. "Chris!" Irma snarled. Chris scooped out some soup, and popped it in Irma's mouth. Irma blinked in surprise. Irma swallowed, just in time, as her brother shoved another spoonful of soup. Irma choked on the soup, but Christopher didn't notice. Christopher forced more soup down her throat, as she gagged. Finally, Irma spat the soup out, and the air rushed back into her lungs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Irma snapped, to her half brother.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Can I still feed you? It is fun." He asked. Irma stared at him, blankly. What had gotten into him? Could it possibly be, her parent explained some of this situation? Irma sighed. "Just don't choke me." She mumbled. He smiled, and put more soup in her mouth.

When the bowl was empty, Christopher took her bye her arm, and dragged her upstairs. "Let's watch TV in my room." Irma sighed, and ran upstairs with the kid. He pushed her onto his bed, and turned on the television. Irma smiled, Boy Comet was on! Christopher, didn't change the channel, and sat next to her. Irma made herself comfortable, as she watched.

When the show ended, she glanced over at Chris. He was in a ball, sleeping. Irma smiled lightly, and got up. She turned off the television and the light. "Night." She whispered, and left, leaving the door opened, knowing he hated it closed. She walked down the stairs, and the door opened, revealing her parents. "Hi Anna, hi dad." Irma said.

"Hi honey." Mr. Lair greeted, and hugged her. "Hi." Mrs. Lair said.

Her parents sat on the sofa, and sprawled out. "Christopher behave well?" Anna asked.

"Unusually well." Irma said, sitting down. Her parents smiled. "I decided, you are calm enough to tell you." Irma muttered. Instantly, her parents sat up. "Now swear you won't do anything rash." Irma said.

"We swear." They both said. Irma coughed. "Well… it was Martin Tubbs."

Author Note – More writers block. I have most of it planned though, just not the next few chapters… And yes, Irma's mom is her step mom. I read it off of THREE sites. So don't go all mad, saying she isn't, because she is. It may not be the show, but oh well, lol. Oh, if anyone wants to know, the codes for the book of secrets marathon are –

Air, fire, energy, water, and earth.

Water, earth, energy, fire, and air.

Energy, earth, fire, air, and water.

Air, water, fire, energy, and earth.

Air, fire, energy, water, and earth

It is not as good as I though though. Oh, and my sister actually did feed my tomato soup. She also almost choked me. I hate her. I bet she was trying to kill me. Well, laters!

PS. Lol I am a madam.


	11. Over reacting

Chapter Eleven – Over reacting

"I knew it!" Mr. Lair snapped, jumping up. "That kid has been stalking you, since preschool!" He pulled out his police walkie-talkie, and yelled into it, "He is the one! Arrest the punk." Irma and Mrs. Lair blinked at him. He swore he won't do anything rash! Irma rushed over and peered out the window. Sure enough, there were about ten police cars surrounding the Tubb's house, a few houses away. The police cars' red lights blinking, and the loud siren blaring, as if her father knew it all along. People ran out of there houses to see what was going on. "Come out Martin Tubbs, with your hands up. You are wanted for the rape of Irma Lair." One man shouted.

Irma's mouth dropped, as she stared at her dad. GOD! Did the whole neighborhood have to know? Irma dropped to her knees, still glaring at her dad. "You just had to make sure the whole world knew, didn't you?" she hissed. "Sorry." Her dad grunted, sheepishly. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Mrs. Lair answered. "Yes… Yea… Er… Thanks." She said, and hooked up, only to have the phone ring again. And every time Mrs. Lair answered, and hung up, someone else would call. Irma's cell phone went off too, as her fellow classmates called. "Is it true?" they asked or, "Oh my god!" and some even said, "What a stupid joke. I know you are lying. Martin has no guts to go through with that." Then Hay Lin called. Irma ran up her stairs, with her cell phone. "Did you hear it?" Irma grunted into the phone.

"Yea… I think all of Heatherfeild heard the announcement." Hay Lin said, timidly. Irma just sighed, and brushed away a few tears. "This is not fair. Stupid dad." She answered. "I didn't want anyone to know." "It's ok." Hay Lin said, soothingly. "Want me to come over? We could have a sleep over… with pizza." Irma giggled softly. "I think I could do with some company, other then my family." "Right, so I will be right over. Your parents would understand, right?" Irma nodded, then remembering Hay Lin couldn't see her, she said, "If they do, I will just stick it in their faces that they went back on their promise." "Ok, see you!" Hay Lin said. And then Irma hung up, and sighed. Irma buried her head into her stuffed turtle, and sighed.

Outside, Martin's parents insisted that their son was perfect. That he would do such a thing. But he would, but they didn't know. "Mom, dad. It is true." Martin whispered, but they ignored him. Martin opened his mouth, to speak to an officer, but he was interrupted. "Anything you say, can and will be used in the court of law!" he snarled. Martin sighed. He guessed he would have to confess in court. Martin looked up, to see Hay Lin, running up Irma's porch, and into Irma's house.

Hay Lin ran right inside Irma's house, with out knocking, and rushed up to Irma's room upstairs. "Hey." Hay Lin greeted. "Hi." Irma said, getting up from the bed, wiping her face of tears, which Hay Lin pretended not to notice. "I don't have pizza, but I have Chinese!" Hay Lin said, smiling at her friend. "Ok, I can go for Chinese." Irma said, smiling, all the pain on her face disappearing. Irma sat on the floor, next to her friend, who was pulling out some cartons of rice, chicken, and all that good Chinese food. Hay Lin passed Irma two of the white containers, and kept two for herself, and pulled out a wad of fortune cookies, and placed them in the middle of them.

The girls sat in a moment of silence, as Irma tried to work her chopsticks. Even though she had been eating with them ever since she met Hay Lin, she still found chopsticks hard to eat with. Hay Lin giggled, as her friend got frustrated with the Chinese utensil. "Here, I brought a fork for you." Hay Lin offered, pulling out a plastic fork, and handed it to her friend. Irma smiled at her, and took the fork. "Thanks." Irma said, with her goofy smile.

As the two friends ate, they gossiped, completely forgetting the announcement earlier. It was nice, to just sit back and finally talk about normal teenager stuff, instead of guardian duties hanging over their shoulders night and day, day and night. "So how do you like that new guy, Erik that just moved in?" Irma asked, playfully. Hay Lin blushed, "He's cute." Irma squealed, with delight. "You like him don't you?" Irma said, batting her long eyelashes. "Hay Lin and Erik sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love, then comes the marri-" SMACK! Hay Lin hit Irma over the head with a pillow. Irma quickly pushed her rice and chicken, aside and picked up her one pillow.

"It's on!" Irma cried, bringing her pillow over Hay Lin's head. After a few hits over the head, with their pillows, the girls plopped on the ground and gossiped and ate some more. When the containers were empty, the girls spilt up the fortune cookies, two each. "Ok you first." Irma said, watching Hay Lin. Hay Lin opened hers, and pulled out the little slip of paper. "You will find someone special, in the coming months." Hay Lin read out loud.

Irma chortled, "Could that special person, possibly be Erik?" Hay Lin blushed a deep color of scarlet. "You open one of yours." Hay Lin challenged, eating one half of her fortune cookie. Irma broke the cookie in half, and looked at the small piece of paper. "You shall win a challenge from a friend." Irma said, with a smirk. Hay Lin gapped at her, looked away, popping in her second half of her fortune cookie, as Irma popped in her fist half. "So open your second one." Irma said, in between crunches, and inserted the other part of the cookie in her mouth.

Hay Lin broke the cookie, and stared at the paper. "What's it say?" Irma asked. Hay Lin answered, "**If you have many best friends, you have no friends." Irma blinked. "Is four a lot?" Irma asked. Hay Lin frowned. "Who cares?" she answered, and ate the cookie, and the paper by accident. Irma opened her other one, and looked at her other fortune. It read, "**Beauty is only skin deep, but ugly goes clear to the bone." "Err interesting." Irma said, eating the cookie.

"It's late, we should to bed." Hay Lin said. Irma glanced at her clock, it read 12:46. "Yea, I guess." Irma said, crawling into her bed. Hay Lin sat next to her, and went under the covers, of Irma's king sized bed. "Night." The girls said to each other. If they hadn't been so tired, they would have screamed, "Jinx you owe me a soda!" The friends cuddled into the newly cleaned comforter, and their eyelids drupe and they soon fell in a deep slumber.

Author Note – Ack, I STILL have writers block. Writers block is terrible! Hmm... counts on fingers I think I will write about 10 more chapters, or something. I really don't know. I blame writers block… Hope this was a fast enough update!


	12. Zippers and Batteries

Chapter Twelve – Zippers and Batteries

Another month had passed. It was now August 24, a week from the beginning of school. The summer flew by, for the five friends. Most of the month, Irma spent her time anywhere, but in public. She found people whispering, every time she passed, and she did not enjoy the attention. Now though, the whispers and gossip about her had ceased. She could walk down the street, with out too many stares. Martin? He was enjoying a couple years in jail, which was fine with Irma. He could stay there for the rest of his life, for all she cared.

The girls were sitting around a table, at Moes. It had become their new favorite place to hang out. There was great, cheap food and few customers. Just as Irma was getting used to the changes of life, a problem arouse. Things weren't as they used to… Irma's friends were acting strange…

Irma sat back in her seat, after finishing her meal, minutes before her friends, completely bloated. "Want my meal, I am full." Taranee offered.

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Err… no thanks." Taranee nodded, and continued to eat her meal, which made her eyebrows rise even higher. What was going on? The others flashed smiles at her, making Irma even more puzzled. "Who are you guys, and what have you done with my friends?" Irma demanded.

They all giggled. "What is wrong Irma?" They questioned.

"You!" Irma cried. "I know what is wrong with you! You are evil zombies, trying to make me join your army! I won't join you! Hand over the friends!"

"Stop joking." Cornelia stated, smiling unnatural like at Irma. That was not the normal Cornelia comment! Usually she would tell her to stop being an idiot. Irma stared at the group of friends, studying them, as if she was looking for some sort of zipper or battery.

Finally, Irma sat back in her seat, her eyebrows furrowed. As much as she didn't trust her friends at the current moment, she suggested, "Let's go to the Shell Cove, and swim." Irma paused, to smile mischievously at Hay Lin, "You know do stuff we did as kids." Her friends exchanged worried glances.

"I dunno…" Will finally said.

"Why not?" Irma snapped, glaring at the leader. "Are you a robot, afraid to get wet?" What was wrong with them?

Will vigorously shook her head no. "Don't you think it is a little… you dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Irma asked, and then burst out laughing. "The Shell Cove doesn't bite, or anything. Never saw a bear or anything."

Will hesitated. "But what about… you know… your condition?"

Irma raised an eyebrow. "What condition? The sunburn? It doesn't hurt or anything, I can swim and stuff." Will sighed, and glanced at everyone else.

Hay Lin nodded, and stated, "We mean… you know. The baby?"

"What about it? There is nothing wrong with it, and you can swim being pregnant, you know." Irma paused, and glared at them. "Unless you are embarrassed to be seen with a big, fat pregnant lady?"

"NO! It is not that… but I mean… what if you trip, and hurt yourself, or the baby? The Shell Cove is very wet and slippery." Taranee stated.

"I have powers. I can have the water, come and break any falls I may take." Irma said, standing up. "So, now that that's settled, can we go now?"

Will shook her head no. "Why don't we go shopping? Irma, you may want-" Irma cut Will off.

"I may want some clothes to fit myself, when I turn into a big fat, ball of fatness?" Irma demanded, furiously.

"N-No!" Will said. "I mean baby stuff... you know clothes."

"I go tomorrow to see if it is a boy or girl. We can go when I know the gender. And what is wrong with the Shell Cove?"

Will groaned. "Irma we just don't want you to get hurt. We…"

"We don't think you should be doing any of your adventures. And… we don't want you going on any missions with us…" Cornelia said, and then continued, seeing Irma's hurt face, "That is until the baby comes, and you are out of danger."

"I am in no danger." Irma said coldly. "And since when do you guys care, about my safety? I don't like what is happening here! I am pregnant, so what? Are all these changes necessary?" with that, Irma stomped off to the bathrooms. Hay Lin followed closely behind her. If anyone could calm Irma down, it was her best friend Hay Lin.

Hay Lin entered, after Irma, and called out meekly, "Irma?" she heard a grunt from a bathroom. "I am sorry, but…"

"I am sorry; I am feeling a bit sick. I am pregnant, you know. Maybe you should leave, if you are afraid of catching the pregnancy virus. I am in so much danger, because of this illness; I can't even swim with my best friends." Irma snarled, coldly. Every one of Irma's words stabbed like a knife at Hay Lin.

"Irma… I am really sorry…" Hay Lin said, entering Irma's stall. Irma was hunched over the toilet, throwing up the food she had just eaten. Irma pulled away from it, and flushed the toilet, and left the stall, and went to the sink, to wash her hands. Hay Lin followed her. When Irma finished, she pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry Irma…" she muttered.

"Why are you sorry? I am the fat pregnant person." Irma replied, pulling away. Hay Lin sighed.

"Irma you are not fat! And you probably won't be! Have you not noticed the fact that, being part of W.I.T.C.H. has made us extremely thin, and muscular?" It was true, the girls all looked like supermodels, with tiny waists, and feminine muscles. "Thinner pregnant women usually never show any weight gain, unless they are having more then one kid!"

Irma listened to Hay Lin's words and shrugged. "Who cares if I get fat or not? Everything is changing in my life! I will be a mother! I have to take care of a stupid kid that I really don't want. Now me friends don't even want to hang out with me!" Irma cried, angrily at Hay Lin.

"We want to hangout! We just don't want you to get hurt… We care about you." Hay Lin said, solemnly. Irma groaned.

"I guess I did blow this out of proportion…" Irma sighed.

Hay Lin grinned, goofily. "You are pregnant! You have mood swings, it happens." Irma smiled back, and shrugged, at her friend.

"I guess you are right." Irma said, leaving the bathroom, Hay Lin trailing after her. The girls sat back down with the others, smiling slightly. "Sorry." Irma murmured.

"No prob." Cornelia said, smiling at Irma, whom smiled back.

Author Note – Sorry about the long wait! I was getting over the block. This is really just a filler chapter, thing. Next chapter, is Irma gets her check up… Anyways, thanks for all the kind reviews. I have been very… depressed. First (and don't laugh) I think I broke my butt. xD What I mean is, my tailbone… and it freaking hurts! And then two close things to me died. First, my mom's friend's dog killed my gerbil, Woody. Then, I read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince in a day. (Did I break a world record? Lol ;)) And the person who died there, I loved. Ok, anyways, I shall update, at least, the end of July! Love ya all, Peace out.


	13. Jumeaux!

Author Note – I apologize now, for any mistakes make in this chapter. I don't know what goes on in those check ups. I haven't ever been pregnant, nor have I even had a special relationship with a boy. I still think boys have cooties, lol. Jk, ;).

Chapter Thirteen – Jumeaux!

She let out a moan. Trying to entertain herself she pressed her face against the window's cool glass, and made silly faces. Her brother saw this, and giggled. He followed her example, and pressed his face against the window. Irma pulled away from the window, which was now fogged up a little, and saw her friends talking and waiting for her, at a table at the Silver Dragon. She waved, but they didn't notice, so she sighed, and sat back in her seat.

She blew her tresses out of her face, a desperate attempt to amuse herself. The wisp of hair fluttered up for a second, and then retuned to her face. The brunette let out an annoyed groan, and sat up. Her father was staring out at the road, in front of her, and her mother was seated beside him. Her brother still had his face on the window. "Are we there yet?" she whined. "No." her father answered.

A few seconds passed, and she asked again, and her father sighed and repeated, "No." A minute passed, and she opened her mouth to ask again, when her dad said, "No." Irma sighed, and opened her mouth again. "NO!" he yelled. Irma moaned, and sat back in her seat frustrated. She had been in the car for five minutes, and was ready to pull her hair out. The silence was annoying her deeply.

"Yes." Her father finally said, another ten minutes later. Irma smiled, and was about to open the door when her father yelled stop. "I haven't parked yet." He said, with a sigh. Irma blushed, and sat back in the seat. When her dad actually parked, at the hospital, she opened her door. "Do I really need a checkup?" Irma complained. "Yes." Her step mom stated. "Why?" Irma questioned.

"Do you want to know if it is a boy or girl? Or if it is twins? Triplets? Quadruplets? What if the baby is disabled, or something?" Her step mother said, in one breath. "Er…" Irma said, not able to answer the many questions her mom shot at her. Irma just walked into the white building.

A little while later, Irma and the doctor were talking. "There seems to be an object, in this picture. It is coming out of the child's back see?" she said sweetly to Irma.

"Yea…" Irma said, her eyebrow raised. "You are the expert, tell me what it is."

The doctor blushed. "There are a couple theories. It may be a deformity, a hunchback. Or, it could be twins… or siamese twins. Or, it could be nothing at all." She informed Irma.

Irma's eye's bugged out. "Great…" she muttered, angrily.

"On the plus side, the one we know you have is a girl." The doctor said, placing a half smile on her face, trying to brighten the mood.

Irma just glared at the woman, as if she caused it all. "Gimme the picture ma jig." Irma demanded. Flustered, the doctor handed it to Irma. Irma stared at the little picture, but sure enough their was something out of the kids back. "I am going." Irma announced, and before anyone could stop her, she placed the picture in her purse, and stalked out.

Inside the car, Mrs. Lair now driving, the silence pounded on their ears. "You are having twin siamese cats?" Christopher asked, giggling madly. "Hrumph." Irma sniffed, and put her nose in the air. "What's got your panties in a twist?" her brother asked, goofily.

"Here we are." Mrs. Lair said, softly, and Irma opened and slammed the door, and walked into the the restaurant. "Hey, Irma over here!" Hay Lin yelled, from a table, in the corner. The other three were there, accompanied by Yan Lin and Caleb.

Irma trudged to the table. "Judging by your face, it's a boy?" Hay Lin said, with a small laugh. "What's wrong with boys?" Caleb asked. Cornelia giggled. "Nothing." Cornelia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't have time for your romance." Irma grumbled. Cornelia sniffed, angrily.

"What's wrong?" Taranee questioned, trying to skip one of the famous Cornelia vs. Irma fights.

"That's just the problem! They can't make up their mind to what is wrong. First, it is a hunchback. Two seconds later they decide it is a twin. MAYBE EVEN SIAMESE TWINS! About a minute after they come to that conclusion, they come to another conclusion, that it is nothing at all! And they call themselves professionals…" Irma burst.

"You are having twin cats?" Caleb asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

Irma screamed, and placed her hands on her head, and pulled her hair slightly. "NO! You idiot!" she snarled.

"Uh… why don't you sit down?" Will suggested, to Irma whom was still standing, having a temper tantrum.

Irma wordlessly sat down, her face contorted in frustration and anger. "Are you sure?" Taranee asked, anxiously.

"Yes." Irma barked.

"Do you have a picture?" Yan Lin asked, speaking for the first time.

Irma pulled it out of the purse, and handed the grey picture to Hey Lin's grandma. "Yea, here." Irma said.

Yan Lin took the picture, and studied it closely, while Irma repeatedly hit her head on the table. "Stop that!" Will commanded.

"No." Irma said, then banging her head again. Suddenly, Irma could feel someone hold her head in place, so she didn't hit herself again. "Lemme go!" Irma said, her voice muffled by the table.

Then, surprisingly, Irma heard Caleb's voice. "Not until you stop hitting your head with the table."

"Let me go!" Irma yelled in to the table. She began madly waving her arms and legs around, desperately trying to free herself. Finally, he released her head, and Irma sat up, and rubbed her neck. "Thank you!" Irma said sarcastically, shooting Caleb a dirty look. Then, just to anger everyone, she hit her head once again.

Just as they were about to scold the water guardian, Yan Lin coughed. They all looked into the direction of the old guardian. "What?" Irma questioned, hope evident in her voice.

"I have some good news, and some bad news." Yan Lin said, with a little smile.

Author Note – Yep. Next chapter should come a little over a week. And I want everyone to vote, in my poll.

Should Irma have twins? Yes or No?

If yes, boy or girl? One is already a girl.

I have the whole story planned out, but Irma having twins won't change the story much. Oh, and the title means 'twins' in french.

Thanks, to all those who reviewed. I really love getting them.


	14. The Good and Bad news

Chapter Fourteen – The good and bad news

"Nothing is wrong?" Irma questioned, hopefully.

Yan Lin chuckled slightly. "Well, there is no mental disorder, or anything. But I do sense magic." There was a gasp from the girls. "And from that magic, I can tell, your baby will be a guardian. Well, at least the female." Yan Lin said, in mysterious voice.

"Twins?" Irma squeaked.

"How do you know Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"Twins?" Irma squeaked, again.

"I have mysterious powers." Hay Lin's grandmother replied, trying to sound as magical as she could.

"TWINS?" Irma screeched, finally exploding. "I AM GOING TO HAVE TWINS! ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL! WHAT THE HECK! I CAN'T! I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE ONE! I AM FIFTEEN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? MY LIFE IS RUINED! AND HOW CAN IT BE MAGIC?" Irma babbled, all in one breath, and she continued. Her words came faster and faster out of her mouth, so they were inaudible the other people in the room, and the author of this story, which happens to be me. Irma kind of sounded like a chipmunk on helium. Irma's hands flew to her head, as she pulled out few strands of her hair, in frustration.

The whole restaurant, watched Irma's outburst, as she continued for a couple minutes, not stopping once for a breath, which mystified the many customers. When Irma finally paused panting, Taranee planted her hands over Irma's mouth. "Be quiet!" Cornelia hissed.

"How do you know?" Hay Lin asked Yan Lin again.

Yan Lin gave a sigh. "I told you, but I didn't tell you that, the guardian female kid, has water powers." Yan Lin said, seriously. "Oh, and by the way, you can't transform. If you do, the magical child will disappear."

"Wh-" Hay Lin was about to ask, but Taranee used her other hand to cover Hay Lin's lips. Both Taranee's hands were place over the friend's mouth, and at the same time, the two girl bite down on Taranee's hand. Taranee shrieked and removed her hands, to try and rub them.

"What are your problems?" Taranee snapped, as she stared at her red hands.

Irma screamed. "MY PROBLEM IS THAT I AM WAY TO YOUNG TO HAVE ONE KID, AND I AM HAVING TWO!"

"Irma, calm down." Said Will, exasperated.

Irma sniffed, and sat down, her nose in the air. She seemed to still be having exploding thoughts in her mind.

Yan Lin coughed. "Soup!" she announced, placing a bowl in front of each of the girls, and the single boy.

"We will help." Caleb commented. Irma looked up the soup, and stared at the boy, and blinked.

The others smiled brightly at Irma, and nodded in agreement, and exchanged "Yes of course." And "Duhs." Irma sighed offered them a feeble smile, and sipped her soup, quietly. "Thanks." Irma muttered.

Author Note – I know, super short, it is only 474 words, or something. This is just to let you know she is having twins. One is a boy on is a girl. That is how the votes, went, I am REALLY sorry to those who voter differently. I try to please as many as I can. That is what I live for, to please people. Also one had magical powers, and will have some powers, due to facts even I don't know! I know you are all at home gasping at the thought of a magical baby, lol. The next chapter will be about the beginning of school…

Also, on the side note I wanted to let you all know I am currently writing a WITCH one-shot. It is called Is this goodbye? Very sad I think. I cried myself, but that is just because of a characters death… It should be coming out in about a month. I am making it extremely long. It is currently 9 pages, and I haven't finished. Here is the first paragraph, to give you a small drift of what is going on. Also, I want to make it clear, I DON'T Drive… Yea, anyways, hope you like it –

_She smirked, over at one of her companions. She paused, and fingered her beautiful golden locks. Her hand quickly returned to the wheel, just in time to turn the corner. She giggled slightly, at the jealous looks of one of her fellow guardians. She knew how the water guardian yearned to gain her licenses. Her real licenses, not her learners permit. Cornelia had gotten hers, two month before the current day. Her parents had gotten her a car. True, it was used, but it was an awesome green convertible. She glanced, to her left, to see the leader of the guardians, driving beside her. Will quickly glanced in her direction, and flashed her a quick smile. This was Will's first time driving, in her used car. Cornelia's used convertible, beat Will's fuchsia Plymouth. None the less, Will was giddy, driving in her car that was not her mother's. Sitting beside Will, was Taranee, one of her other best friends._

Don't ask about the colors of the cars, they are the colors of the girls magic. And Hay Lin is there, don't worry.

ALSO A BIG THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED! I love getting them. Keep reviewing, it helps my self-esteem So please review! I love you all.


	15. Temper Tantrum

Chapter Fifteen – Temper Tantrums

A few days later, Irma woke up, groggily. She attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but failed. Irma dragged her feet to her bathroom and stripped her clothes and took a rare shower, to wake her self up. When she emerged, after she gave herself a good wash, she used her powers to come out not even the slightest bit damp.

Irma, wrapped in a pink towel, galloped merrily to her closet, to find an outfit for school. Irma tripped over a pile of magazines, and then toppled onto her laundry basket, losing her towel in the process. Irma quickly scrambled up, and snatched her towel up and re-wrapped it around her. The water guardian's face was slightly red, from embarrassment, even though no one had been there to witness her fall.

Irma gave sigh of relief, and slowly made her way to her closet, making sure not to clumsily trip, again. When Irma got to the closet, she flung open the doors, which was a mistake, for her towel fell, again to the ground. She placed the towel around her again, muttering. "Stupid towel…"

After almost twenty minutes of choosing her outfit and grumbling about stupid falling towels, Irma finally chose her garments. She wore an orange tank top, a blue jean knee-length skirt, and a blue jean jacket, that matched her skirt. Irma lumbered down the stairs, still slightly sleepy.

For some weird and magical force, Irma WANTED to go to school. Normally, Irma would have been clutching her step mother's leg, begging her to let her stay, and home school her. Perhaps, it was the fact Martin was no longer there to stalk her. Maybe it was some pregnancy side effect. Whatever the reason, Irma was excited to go.

Irma went into the kitchen, where all was like a normal family. Her father was reading the newspaper, while enjoying a doughnut and coffee. Irma's step mom was making eggs, bacon, and toast. Christopher was sloppily eating his grape jelly toast, his fingers and pajama shirt coated in the sticky, purple substance. Irma sat on her side of the table, as her mom placed a plateful of scrambled eggs, crunchy bacon, and buttered toast. "Morning." Irma greeted, with a small smile. Mrs. Lair smiled back, and repeated Irma's greeting of, "Morning." Her father, not bothering to look up from the news, grunted, "Morning." Christopher grinned at her mischievously.

"What are you up to, yeh little monkey." Irma said, looking at her brother, flash her evil faces. "Nothing, sister dear." He said, sweetly… a bit too sweet. Irma eyed her brother, and kept her eyes on him, the whole meal. Irma took a long sip of milk, her mother had given her.

"Chris, dear, please hurry and finish your breakfast. You still need to get dressed, brush your teeth and hair, and then get to the bus stop." Mrs. Lair told the little monkey. He nodded, and finished his eggs, licking some grape jelly off his grubby little fingers, and then he scampered off, to his room upstairs.

"Hey, dad." Irma said, finishing her breakfast and getting up. "Mm?" her dad said, letting her know he was listening. "Can I barrow make a lunch, instead of getting the nasty school lunches? They are so disgusting; I bet they are made of rubber!" Irma said, flinging her arms dramatically.

Her father's eyes stopped scanning the newspaper and her step mother froze, stopping her washing of the dishes. Irma's eyes flickered from Mr. and Mrs. Lair. "Uh…" Irma said, confused at their odd behavior.

"Irma… honey." Her step mom started. "The school… well they would rather not have you attend school, for a year… because of recent events…" Irma blinked.

"What?" Irma questioned. "You can't go… I will be home schooling you." Mrs. Lair said, sadly. "Nooooo…" Irma whined, falling to the ground, and pounding it with her fists. She kicked her legs in the air. "I want to go to school. Let me go!" she yelled, like a four year old. "I demand you let me."

"Irma, stop acting so juvenile." Her dad said. "I want to act juvenile!" Irma yelled, angrily.

"Irma…" Mrs. Lair said weakly, "Please." "I wanna go to school, NOW!" Irma yelled in a guttural voice. "Oh stop." Her dad said. "When I get to go to school!" Irma yelled, in a fishwife type voice. Suddenly the door rang, telling Irma that Hay Lin was ready to pick her up, so they could meet up with Taranee, then Will and Cornelia, and then finally, just talk for an hour at the bus stop. Irma picked herself off the ground, and smoothed out her shirt and skirt, and walked, in a huff to the door, to tell Hay Lin the awful news.

Her step mother laughed slightly. "That child is such a drama queen." Her father returned to his reading, shaking his head and chuckling slightly. Mrs. Lair followed Irma, where Irma and Hay Lin were talking. "No!" Hay Lin moaned. "Yea, it is so unfair!" Irma groaned, crossing her arms. "Totally." Hay Lin agreed.

"How can the school do this to you?" Hay Lin said. "It will be sooo boring, without you." Irma nodded, in agreement, "Of course, it will be boring without me!" she cried. "But, isn't it like your dream to stay at home, and not go to school." Hay Lin questioned. Irma tapped her chin. "I know. Perhaps I am sick or something. But, me being the logical person I am," Hay Lin giggled, and Irma glared at her, and continued her speech.

"I think it is, because I have no one that will stalk me!" Hay Lin nodded, and tapped her chin. "Yea, that might just be it. But there is one more thing to fear. THE CAFITEARIA FOOD!" Hay Lin said. Irma nodded, "That is some scary stuff." Mrs. Lair's eyebrow rose. 'The things teenagers talk about.' She thought, using Irma's famous eye roll.

"Tell you what." Irma's step mother spoke up; as the girls rambled on about occurrences they had with cafeteria food. "How about you and Hay Lin walk to the bus stop, and do your chatting thing, and then come home when the bus comes? Then walk straight home. But absolutely no funny business, or I will never let you do this again."

"Really?" Irma said, her eyes shining. Mrs. Lair, laughed, and nodded. "But, I would really much rather attend school." Irma said, sweetly. Her stepmother narrowed her eyes. "I can live with it though!" Irma cried, and ran out the door, dragging Hay Lin like a purse. Before she shut the door, she gazed longingly at her backpack, and then slammed it.

Irma and Hay Lin babbled about random things, that girls their age rambled about. When Taranee entered their group, they told her the news about Irma, and attending school. Strangely, she agreed with the schools decision. When Will and Cornelia joined the group, they too agreed. "Does everyone hate me that much?" Irma inquired, her hands planted on her hips. "No, but it isn't a smart idea, to attend school, pregnant." Will told Irma.

After ten minutes of Irma complaining, the girls arrived at the bus stop. Matt, Nigel, Caleb, and the new kid Eric. Will, Taranee, and Cornelia sat beside their boyfriends, on the park bench, or stood next to them. Irma and Hay Lin stood oddly. Irma then elbowed Hay Lin in the ribs. "Ow!" Hay Lin squealed.

"This is your chance." Irma hissed. "To what?" Hay Lin questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. "To hit on Eric!" Irma exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hay Lin blushed, but she walked, casually over to Eric, Irma watched with great enthusiasm, but she couldn't hear anything they said. All Irma knew, was when Hay Lin and Eric clambered onto the bus, they were holding hands, Hay Lin giggling madly, and smiling gratefully at Irma, for matchmaking.

Author Note – Yep… she can't attend school… Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I liked the marathon, but I thought the epispde was a little to rushed, anyone agree? And it kind of ruins my story, lol. But, let us pretend, Elyon just turned good and nothing more, and now, when the girls are 15 and 16, they have defeated Phobos? I want to TRY and hurry and finish this before the second season comes out, and we figure out we the mage said and now it all begins, in a creepy voice. I will try to finish Is this Goodbye, also. Hope you like this chapter!

Also, if you all want to look at some pretty good W.I.T.C.H. pictures, go to http/photobucket .com /albums /y32/lDaffyl /WITCH/ (TAKE OUT THE SPACES) I spent a few days, randomly taking pictures, due to the fact one of my new obsessions is WITCH. Enjoy.

I would also, like it tell you, I may be forced to move, to Ohio. I will find out tomorrow. And a piece of advice. Geese do attack! BEWARE THE GEESE!


	16. Tackling and Pinning

Chapter Sixteen – Tackling and Pinning

"Irma! Irma, are you listening to me?" Her stepmother demanded. "Wha…" Irma said, snapping out of her daydream state. Her step mom groaned. "Would you stop daydreaming in class?" she asked. Irma rubbed her eyes, and grunted.

It was only a couple days later, and it was Friday, the last day of school, for the week. Irma was already three weeks ahead of her friends in her classes. Irma now knew why she wanted to go to real school. It was so boring listening to Mrs. Lair, as her step mother requested her to call her during 'class'.

"Is it over, yet?" Irma whined. 'Mrs. Lair' sighed, and checked the watch on her wrist. "Fine, you are dismissed…" Irma smiled, and scrambled up, and out the door, not bothering to push her chair back in. It was finally Friday! Irma was now free for the weekend. Irma made her way to the bus stop, where she always met her friends, when her mother let her go.

When Irma, reached the bus stop, she found her friends, saying good bye to their boyfriends. When the boys finally left, the girls began talking.

Twenty minutes later, it was only Hay Lin and Irma walking home, talking. "Eric and I are going on a double date tomorrow." Hay Lin said, dreamily. Irma giggled, girlishly. Then asked, "Why doubling with?"

Uriah passes at that second, and opened his mouth to say some stupid comment, that Irma just knew she didn't want to hear. So… she tackled him to the ground. "Irma!" Hay Lin squealed, trying to stop Irma from killing Uriah.

Uriah seemed to find the situation, quite funny, though and cackled. "Oh my, gawd, I am so scared of a pregnant woman." He taunted, as Hay Lin pulled Irma off of Uriah. Uriah, smirked, and walked off.

Hay Lin still had Irma, pinned, so she wouldn't attack Uriah again. "Would you stop this!" Hay Lin moaned, as held onto Irma, who struggled to get away. Hay Lin then desperately pinned Irma's hands behind her back.

Irma suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. She felt as if she couldn't breath. A terrible memory filled her mind…

**FLASHBACK**

_Irma pulled away, and glared at Martin. "What do you want?" she snarled._

"_You." Martin said huskily, and Irma let out a yelp, as she tried to scramble out the ally, but Martin pushed her onto the wall. Martin pressed his lips on Irma's, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Irma tried to free herself, but her arms were pinned behind her back. Irma wanted desperately to cry, but she couldn't show Martin her fear of him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Irma gasped, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Then, with new strength pried Hay Lin off of her, and pushed her, and said angrily, "Don't you EVER do that again." Irma turned her heel, and stalked off, wiping the water from her eyes, and hiccupped.

Hay Lin's eyebrows furrowed. She followed her friend, confused. Somehow though, she knew Irma had a flashback. She shivered. "Sorry." She murmured. Irma just nodded, and said, "Yea, yea. Whatever."

Hay Lin walked next to Irma, wondering if she should tell her friend what she and Eric had planned. Hay Lin sighed, and asked, "You know the double date?" Irma grunted, "Ya." Hay Lin began walking faster, incase she had to make a run for home. Good thing Irma was pregnant and slow…

"You are going to go on a blind date with Eric's best friend." Hay Lin said, and then glanced at her friend. "What the heck you do that for!" Irma cried, and then lunged at her to attack. Hay Lin squealed, and ran at full speed for home.

Author Note – I wrote this as fast as I could. My dad is moving to Ohio first, and he is taking the fast computer, where I am storing the story. I won't be able to update as much. I will try and write another chapter after this one, so you guys have two chapters to read. I am really sorry. I will only have two computers after this, and the thing is the other one is slow and my mom's, but she will let me come on sometimes. But I have my own laptop. Well not really it belongs to my school. I can't really write a story containing rape, and then return it, can I?

I hate school. Sorry, just had to say that. I have no friends, so it stinks. I found it funny that everyone thought Irma was crazy. Please review, I will try and update fast. My dad leaves in the morning for along time.

And I also need a name for the guy…


	17. Mitchell Ryo

Author Note – Whoot, I am updating! Yay! . This chapter sucks though. I was really lazy, while writing it and I just wanted to hurry up. Not really detailed. I just want to hurry up for December, lol. I have everything planned from then on. 

I decided to name the guy Mitchell Ryo. Last name fits, for what I am doing… Thanks EmperorJaden and supershark1 for helping me name him.

Chapter seventeen – Mitchell Ryo 

"No, no, no! Stop pushing me!" Irma snarled angrily at Hay Lin, as her friend tried to push her friend out into her living room.

"Come on, Irma!" Hay Lin said, giving up. "He is good looking! It is not like Mitchell is some goofy nerd, who will start stalking you!"

"Look at this hem!" Irma screamed, grabbing the hem of her short skirt Hay Lin had designed for her. "It is way to short for a mother to wear!"

"Irma, you are not a mom, yet!" Hay Lin retorted.

"It is also inappropriate for pregnant woman to wear." Irma sniffed. "You are being extremely insensitive to my condition!"

"What? You told me you wanted us to act like everything was the same!" Hay Lin said.

"Well, I didn't mean make me feel uncomfortable in a short skirt!" Irma cried, shrilly.

"Oh, come on they are here." Hay Lin said, tugging on Irma's arm, as the boys rang her doorbell. Unwillingly, Irma let herself get dragged to the door, scowling and tugging the hem of her skirt as if to make it longer.

"Hey, Eric and Mitchell!" Hay Lin said enthusiastically. Irma's only greeting was a scowl. Mitchell didn't seem to notice, for he beamed at Irma.

"You told me he wasn't a dork!" Irma hissed.

"He isn't!" Hay Lin whispered.

"No infielder smiles like that!" Irma whispered, loudly.

Hay Lin sighed, as she hooked arms with Eric. The pair led the way to where Eric's mother was waiting to drive the resteraunt they were going to. Irma followed, arms crossed, with Mitchell at her heels, still smiling like some idiot clown.

Ten minutes later they arrived, at the place they were to eat. The theme was not romantic nor was it some cheesy place. It was the perfect date place for kids of 15 and 16.

Irma and Mitchell sat next to each other on one side of the booth, Eric and Hay Lin sat on the other side. As the evening past, Irma became closer to Mitchell, but only was far as a friend.

She found out Mitchell was from some far away place. Mitchell turned out to be one of the boys Irma had always imagined herself with. Cute, humorous, and polite. Only problem was he smiled too much. It freaked the heck out of Irma.

When the clocked chimed ten o'clock, the four decided to head home, and they took a taxi.

"Buh, Bye pookie-face." Hay Lin said to Eric.

"See you, Honey Buns." Eric cooed back.

The couple continued their disgustingly sweet names, as Irma and Mitchell glanced at each other, a look of disgust. "Er… Bye." Irma said, turning away, and starting to head home, from Hay Lin's.

"Hey, Irma!" Mitchell suddenly called.

"Yea?" Irma questioned, turning around looking at Mitchell, and careful not to look at Hay Lin and Eric, who were still being cute with each other.

"Uh, can I see me again?" Mitchell questioned.

"I hope you can see yourself." Irma replied.

Mitchell blinked, and then blushed. "I meant can I see you again?"

Irma paused, as if thinking. "I suppose so." She answered. With that, Irma waved and left.

Author Note – Yepa, I told you it was terrible!

If you want to read something else, while I type a new chapter, please read and review Is This Goodbye? For I finished that one. Go meh!


	18. Phone call

Chapter Eighteen – Phone Calls 

"So…" Irma said.

"Did you like Mitchell?" Hay Lin questioned.

It had been two weeks since the girls had last spoken. Irma had been grounded the moment she had arrived home, for being twenty minutes after curfew.

"He is all right, I suppose… although I really do wish he would call me honey buns." Irma said teasingly.

Irma could almost see her good friend stopping in the middle of drawing a magnificent picture, to blush.

"I have completely no idea as to what you are doing about!" Hay Lin cried shrilly.

Irma rolled her eyes, and said in a high pitched voice, "Oh Boo-Bear! My Lamb chop! I love you pumpkin! My little Doodle bug…" Irma would have continued, had she not been interrupted.

"Ok, Ok! I get it!" Hay Lin squeaked.

"But really, what were up with those names?" Irma asked, and then sinking her teeth into a apple she had swipped from her brother moments before she had called Hay Lin.

Hay Lin did not respond, so Irma continued. "I mean, yea it's kinda cute, but we're teens! We don't give our boyfriends names like pudding. They are more like things like… sexy beast!"

"Sexy beast?" Hay Lin said, choking down a chuckle.

"What?" Irma snapped, taking a couple more large bites of the apple.

Hay Lin simply sighed.

"Hey, what are you going to dress up as? Halloween in three weeks, we have to go trick or treating!"

Hay Lin snorted. "Aren't we a bit old for trick or treating?"

"To old to beg for candy? I think not! No one is to old to go candy begging." Irma sniffed.

Hay Lin laughed. "I suppose you are right… Although I really don't know what to wear…"

"You'll come up with something. You always have the coolest outfits. I am the one in trouble, here! What can I dress up as, with my stomach?" Irma demanded.

Irma's stomach had grown considerably, and she looked as if someone had gone a shoved a small watermelon down her shirt. She looked quite funny, with her slim arms and legs, and a face of a young girl, and then a round belly.

"Hmm…" Hay Lin said thoughtfully. "Santa Claus?" she suggested.

"Perhaps… but I am not nearly as fat as Santa…" Irma said, then stopped mid-chew. "Or am I?" Irma cried.

Hay Lin laughed softly. "Of course not. Santa is larger then Mr. Brickson… At least I think so…" Hay Kin said.

"Mr. Brickson?" Irma questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, he is a new teacher." Hay Lin informed.

"Oh, Ok." Irma said. "Well I have to go to the doctor for a stupid check up… see ya!"

"Buh-Bye." Hay Lin stated, and hung up the phone.

Author Note – Blah. Sorry. My house is offically up for sale, and I must spend all my time now cleaning. Fun, no? I am pretty sure I will be able to update again sooner next time. Perhaps in less then a week? I don't know…


	19. Fights between Friends

Chapter Nineteen – Fights between Friends

It was Halloween morning, and the girls all gathered at Irma's house.

Cornelia was scowling. "I still think we are to old to do something as immature as – as - CANDY BEGGING." She said, nose wrinkled, emphasizing 'candy begging', like it was some sort of germ.

"Corny, how - " Irma started.

"Stop fighting!" Will snapped. "All you two do is fight? Get yourselves a new hobby!"

"It's traditional, for the two of us to fight!" snarled Cornelia. "Of course you wouldn't know. You weren't here from the beginning! YOU wouldn't understand." Cornelia glowered at Will.

The rest of the group fell silent. Of course, as we all know Irma can't stay silent for long…

"Oh! Someone is gelling over here." Irma retorted, with a smirk.

"Gelling? What the heck is gelling?" Cornelia snapped, eyebrow raised.

"Jealous, Gelling. Come on Corny. We all have known since the beginning you wanted to be leader, but Will here," Irma said, putting her arm around Will's shoulders, "got the part. You lost, and you finally blew up. It was only a matter of time before you started ranting and raving over something as stupid as this."

Cornelia licked her lips, staring them all down, a mad gleam to her eyes. "I am leaving." She said, her voice an angry calm. Cornelia gathered her coat and headed for the door.

"So we'll see you at The Silver Dragon, at 6:00!" Irma called.

Cornelia turned on her heels, and stared at Irma.

"I am going to a party, like normal people." Said Cornelia, her voice cold.

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't normal people." Irma called after Cornelia, who slammed Irma's room door. The girls listened as she stomped down the stairs, Mrs. Lair asking Cornelia something, and then the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Taranee coughed. "Err…"

"Well I say we all rest up! We have a long night ahead of us!" Irma said, as if none of her friends and stomped out of the room seconds before.

The rest of the gang got up, and left. None of them went home, to nap, though. They first had to settle things with Cornelia…

Author Note – I just randomly wrote stuff. Next chapter is about Halloween.

Sorry if anyone emails me. I can not get on at the moment. Thanks for reading!


	20. Scary yet Funny Things

Chapter Twenty – Weird and Scary Things… That are Slightly Funny

Irma pounded down the running as fast as her relatively thin legs could carry the load she was carrying. What load, you ask? Well her baby and garbage bag full of… well nothing. Irma was already late for the meeting at the Silver Dragon. She had underestimated the time it would take to squeeze into the costume she had ordered, although it was made for a pregnant woman. Even though her costume was not the most unique it was still moderately unique. Irma was clad in an all black costume, that glowing bones where hers lay some where under her flesh, tissue, and all that nasty junk. Hopefully you can guess what she was.

She was a skeleton, and not just any skeleton. A pregnant one!

There were tiny glowing bones across her belly, representing the baby forming inside of her.

When Irma finally arrived at Hay Lin's house, she was panting. Hopefully she would not be scolded to bad for repeatingly reminding them to not be late.

Irma threw open the door, and stepped inside, as if she were entering her home, not Hay Lin's. Her fellow guardians were gathered around a nearby table, and Irma made her way toward them, smiling behind her skeleton mask. Only one guardian was not there.

Cornelia.

"Hey!" Irma breathed, studying the other girls' costumes.

Taranee was dressed as a gypsy. She wore a white off the shoulder shirt that fitted her perfectly. Golden coin like things hung off the hem of the shirt and at the sleeves (Hopefully you know what I mean…). A long flowing purple skirt clung to her hips, with a dark purple quilt like thing was tied around her waist, and the golden coin things hung from it, also. Large golden hoop earrings hung from her dark ears, and she wore many golden bracelets and anklets. Her outfit looked quite like Disney's Esmeraldas outfit, only better.

Will was quite original… NOT. She was dressed as witch. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, and a long black skirt. A black hat perched oddly on her bright red hair.

Hay Lin, as usual was dressed in a random outfit she had made herself. It was completely original, and Irma would have been surprised if she saw someone else in the outfit. Hay Lin wore her hair in pigtails as usual, and goggles perched on the top of her head. She wore a white midriff bearing sweater, and a brown jacket, with fake fur on the cuffs and the collar. On her hips, a brown leather mini skirt clung. Tan Legwarmers were bunched at her ankles, and half coved her small hiking boots.

Irma pulled off her mask, and smiled at Hay Lin. "Great costume. Your's too, Taranee. And Will, yours is most original, I have seen, yet." Irma said.

Will blushed. Will went to Halloween Parties and such as a witch. Their leader could be so dull.

"I see Corny isn't here. That girl is as stubborn as a mule." Irma said.

The other girls sighed. They had unsuccessfully talked Cornelia into forgiving Irma.

"Come on, now!" Irma cried, seeing they were going to dwell on their blonde friend. "That candy would get itself, will it?" Irma hauled the girls up, with only a little difficulty, and off they went, knocking on stranger's doors, and demanding that they placed a decent amount on candy into their bags.

It was well past nine o'clock when the girls finished. People were beginning to turn off their lights, meaning they wanted no more candy beggars, coming to their doors. Irma was quite happy with her almost full garbage bag, and couldn't wait to rub it in the squirts face, who had surely gotten a plastic bag full of candy, which, compared to Irma's, was very small. Heatherfield was a candy mine.

The girls went their separate ways, leaving Irma to drag her large bag of candy… alone. Not that she was scared. Even if it was dark, and she was passing one of the most crime filled alleys, an alley that would haunt her for the rest of her pitiful life, she felt no fear. She was a guardian, after all... but then again, in this alley her powers had failed her once.

Irma visibly shivered, and pulled harder on her plastic bag. She jumped a foot in the air, when she looked up to notice a figure staggering toward her. It was the stagger of a drunken person. Irma panicked, and stupidly tried pulling harder on the bag, like her life was worth it for a bag of candy.

Irma quickly gave up, and was not about to give up her bag of candy. This candy was hers, and she was not about to give up the precious candies she loved so much. The figure stumbled into the light of the street lamp, and Irma froze.

There stood a drunken Cornelia.

Cornelia immediately laughed, and clapped her hands.

'Note to self,' Irma thought, 'Strange things happen when Cornelia was drunk. Strange, Weird, Scary, and every so slightly funny things happen.'

Irma studied Cornelia. She was in a terrible state.

It was obvious Cornelia had once been clad in an angel costume, with the broken halo hanging strangely above her head. Broken angel wings hung limply from behind her, and her short white dress was only half on as if… Irma shut that terrible thought out of her mind. Cornelia was too sensible to do THAT, yet. Irma refused to believe it, even though her friends underwear was at her ankles.

Author Note - Le Gasp. What will happen now? I think I know... I am the author after all... Anyways, sorry I have not updated for such a LONG time. I moved. Hopefully the wait was not too long. I hope that I will be able to update more now.

Thanks for the reveiws! I love all of you you!

And I have ideas for a sequel, lol. I m just barely half done, and I have a sequel idea forming...


	21. Olive Hands

Twenty One – Olive Hands

"Ugh." She moaned groggily, slowly waking up. Her mind was blank, and she didn't recall the slightest of what had happened twelve hours previous. The girl made to sit up, but she was shoved back, by someone with olive skin.

"Lay back down, you idiot." Grumbled the owner of the olive skin. "You'll probably have a hangover, after what you so stupidly did last night."

'What did I do last night?' the blonde inwardly questioned. She blinked repeatedly, trying to regain her vision. Slowly the burry scene, became clear enough for her to know the owner of those hands.

Irma.

What was Irma doing in her room? No, wait. What was she doing in Irma's room. Everything was a terrible mess, in Cornelia's mind, she didn't even remember her duty as a guardian. Nothing made sense. The blonde's head was buzzing, and due to the buzzing she could not hear a word of her thoughts.

Cornelia blinked a couple times, gazing into the ocean blue eyes glowering at her.

"Wad I do." Cornelia chocked, her tongue was heavy. Once she closed her mouth a terrible taste overcame her mouth, one she had never tasted before.

Irma bustled about, and helped her tip a glass of water down her throat, as she explained, all the while glaring.

"I was coming home from Trick-or-Treating, when I found you in the worst of shape. Your panties hanging at you ankles," Her brilliant eyes shot her a piercing glance, "You were down right drunk. I took you to my house, fed a story to my mom that you simply ate all your Halloween candy and you were not feeling good. Our mothers allowed you to stay the night. I have stayed up all night taking care you. I do not think you can ever say I am immature. It was YOU who stomped out and partied around with Caleb!"

Cornelia gaped at Irma, as the memories came rushing back. The party, the Caleb, and the funny tasting punch.

"But…" Cornelia sputtered.

"I got all the information from Hay Lin's grandma and Caleb." Irma snapped. "What were you thinking?"

"It was the punch!" Cornelia moaned, completely out of character.

"If the punch doesn't taste good, does it not make sense NOT to drink it?" Irma scowled.

"But it DID taste good." Cornelia contradicted.

"If it smelt funky, THEN do you not think you would recognized the spi-"

"You are giving me a headache." Cornelia whined.

Irma glowered. "You had better not turn up pregnant."

"Shoot! I forgot that could happen!" Cornelia groaned, she flipped herself, shoving into her friend's pillow that smelt strangely of lilac and a bunch of other sweet smelling flowers. Cornelia really had to ask what shampoo her friend used, later…

Author Note – Blah. That is all I have to say about this chapter.

I really do not know if Cornelia will or will not be pregnant… I am pretty sure she won't… Goodness, what type of author am I? Not even knowing what will happen in the next chapter…

I am really quite happy, though. I have had a WITCH craze this month. I am on I believe either book 20 or 21 of the WITCH comics… I am about to cry… Things don't seem to be going good for Corny and Caleb… and I am slightly angry Irma doesn't have a part of the plot. She is always looked at as the bad guy… I also have 9 WITCH songs. 6 are in different languages.


	22. Two nights and One Day

Chapter Twenty Two – Two nights and One Day

It was once again night time, and Cornelia was waking up for the first time, since the small argument that happened earlier.

Irma was sitting on her computer chair, reading a book upside down, and nodding off.

"Irma?" Cornelia hissed.

Irma shot up, and both she and the chair tumbled to the ground. For a couple moments, Cornelia's stomach churned with worry.

Irma sat up, looking disgruntled, but unharmed.

"You decide to come out of hibernation?" she growled.

Cornelia chose not to answer, but studied her friend's face. Her hair was an awful wreak, dark circles under eyes, her eyes glazed over, and her bulging belly...

"Where have you been sleeping?" Cornelia questioned.

"Sleep? I have not gotten any sleep. Too busy caring for you, getting home schooled, because school was today, good thing I made you an Astral Drop, huh, I gave Caleb a good smack, and I got you pregnancy tests."

"Huh?" Cornelia murmured.

"I got you pregnancy tests… they won't work for another three weeks though… I already tossed one out, so if anyone asks it was mine, and I shall keep it at my house, until we find out so if you are not, you do not get into any trouble… and do you know how embarrassing it is to be buying pregnancy tests when it is quite obvious you already are?" Irma rambled.

"Wait… did you say you got NO sleep? None? Zippo?" Cornelia asked.

"Nope, none." Irma said, stifling a yawn.

"Irma! I don't know anything about being pregnant, but I think you NEED to sleep!" Cornelia cried guilty. She attempted to scramble from the bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" Irma snapped.

"Home…" Cornelia moaned.

"Where your astral drop is? Your parent's think you are home… you cannot go home and chance getting caught…" Irma said.

Cornelia stared at Irma. When had she gotten so… mature?

"Now sleep. I am going to sleepover at Hay Lin's… her place is closet. Don't make any noise, and such. You may want to turn invisible, so no one suspects you… Talk to Leaky if you get lonely, Ta Ta Now!" Irma said, as she left the room.

Cornelia flopped back. Things had changed dramatically in such a short period of time. She gave a small moan, as she tried to return to the wonderful land of sleep…

Author Note – Not the best, but right now I am antsy to get to the sequel, XD. Anyways to celebrate my four day weekend, I am going to make one update per day, each day, so yay! That means a total of five updates in a row! Whee!

I have finished book 25… the ONLY book that is about Irma… And it confirms Irma's real mom died when she was three and her dad remarried.

Oh and an extra cool thing you don't want to miss… Starting on Monday, I am going to give you a link to one or two of the WITCH comics, so you can read them too! It is time for everyone to rejoice! Now I need to hit the hay…


	23. Peeing on Demand

Chapter Twenty Three – Peeing on Demand

"Did you pee, YET?" Irma called to Cornelia, through the door. Three weeks had passed, and now Irma was waiting for Cornelia to pee on the stick-a-ma-jig (As Irma called it). The girls had kept the thing a secret, not wanting to create uproar between the girls. Besides Cornelia and Caleb, it was only Irma.

"I don't just pee on demand, like some DOG!" Cornelia cried.

"Dogs don't pee on demand." Irma said.

"I KNOW! Nothing does, so stop trying to demand me into peeing!" Cornelia snapped.

"But I have to pee!" Irma moaned. "Do you know how horrible it is to hold it in when you are pregnant?"

"I may if I end up pregnant!" Cornelia called.

"And if you want to find out, you are gunna have to PEE! So for goodness sakes just PEE!" Irma called. Luckily her parents were out and Christopher was his friend's house, so no one could hear them.

"Don't you have two other bathrooms?" Cornelia asked, aggravated.

"One in my parent's bedroom, which is off limits to me and the squirt, and the downstairs bathroom, that was just cleaned." Irma called.

"What is wrong with using a clean bathroom?" Cornelia asked.

"It smells all bleachie and it gives me a headache!" Irma whined. Irma had begun doing that I've-got-to-pee-dance that everyone does when they have to pee really badly.

"Oh WAH!" Cornelia snapped, sarcastically.

"How long does it take to pee, woman? You have been in there for five hours!" Irma cried.

"Stop exaggerating." Cornelia retorted.

"You came to my house at Three Thirty. It is now Eight Forty Three!" Irma remarked.

"Shoot! And I still have to do my homework!" Cornelia moaned.

"I got do bored I did both yours AND mine two hours ago!" said Irma.

"Did you know you have absolutely no life?" Cornelia asked.

"At least it doesn't take me five hours to pee!" retorted Irma.

"It is like my body knows I want it to pee! I cannot pee under pressure." Cornelia snapped.

Irma flopped back onto her bed. "Oh Lordy, Lordy." Irma moaned to herself. "I am going to DIE here waiting for you to take a simple pee." Her mind drifted to her death, all because of stupid Corny.

"I peed!" Cornelia cried a few minutes later, after Irma became so absorbed in her daydream, she jumped.

Cornelia rushed out of the bathroom.

"Thank goodness!" Irma cried, as she rushed into the bathroom. When Irma had finished her business, she returned to her room, where Cornelia sat, reading some romance novel she had brought.

"Now we wait…" Irma said.

Author Note – Ta da…?


	24. I try

Chapter Twenty Four – I try

"I am not pregnant…" Cornelia said softly.

Irma smiled at her friend. "Wish I were you."

Cornelia snorted, at her comment. Irma and Cornelia had a sisterly relationship. It was a secret agreement to disagree on anything the other said. Of course the odd thing was that they actually agreed on that unwritten code, so therefore they broke… Oh whatever! To put it bluntly, they never wanted to be the other.

"Well lucky you." Irma said, as she plopped on her bed.

"Yea… Lucky me." Cornelia said, using a slightly disappointed voice.

"Oh come on. Stop being so… not ecstatic. It is a time to celebrate!" Irma said.

"What if it was wrong?" Cornelia asked, with an almost hopeful voice.

Irma's nose wrinkled. "Why do you sound so dejected that you are not having a baby… Unless. Unless you WANTED to be pregnant! Holy Sneezers!"

Cornelia flushed. "Well I don't know…"

"Why? I mean look at me. My life is ruined, because of what happened. Do you really think you would be able to continue to pursue a career in ice skating if you end up pregnant?" Irma asked.

"I don't… I just don't know." Cornelia said. "I mean, I thought being pregnant may bring Caleb and I closer… I just don't want to lose him."

"Lose him? How are you going to lose him? You've won him for over two years! I don't think he is going to leave you now." Irma said.

"How do you know? You haven't been in love! You wouldn't understand…" Cornelia snapped.

Irma couldn't deny the fact, that Cornelia's statement stung. "So? I don't have to be in love to see the love you and Caleb share!"

"Do you think Caleb really loves me?" Cornelia questioned.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Why must you always ask me the most obvious questions? He loves you Corny. Why? I don't know, but he does. I suppose you cannot chose the one you fall in love with."

Cornelia glowered at Irma. "You always know how to rub me the wrong way."

"I try." Irma smirked.

Author Note – I never thought coming up with three chapters in three days would be all THAT hard… anyways the little 'Cornelia' segment is coming to end… Aww… lol. Sorry about all these short chapters...


	25. The Unbelievable

Chapter Twenty Five – The Unbelievable

"All A+'s." Taranee commented, with a smile. There were no congratulations, although. Her report card always were full of A's and wonderful comments from teachers.

"Only Two B's, the rest A's." Hay Lin said, reading her report card. "One in Math and one is History."

"That is wonderful. I got straight A's as usual." Cornelia said, the corners of her glossed up lips twitched as she fought the urge to smirk.

Will sighed, as she stated glumly, "A D in History and a C in Math. I got a B in French. The rest are A's."

It was the typical report card for each individual girl's. At least for the ones attending the school.

"Did your mother make you a report card, Irma?" Taranee asked.

"Yea. I got Five A's," There was a gasp from the girls, "Two B's, and a C-." Irma said.

"Well this sucks. Now I have an even lower grade then Irma!" Will cried.

"How rude!" Irma sniffed. "So this must be the reason you sit there and encourage me NOT to get a tutor. You wish for me to get bad grades and give you a self esteem boost!"

"Well… no… Hey Taranee could you tutor me in Math and History?" Will asked, deliberately changing the subject. "If I don't hurry up and get my grades up, I won't have enough credits to graduate!"

"I am so sorry, Will. I am already being forced to tutor Uriah and… Err…" Taranee said, breaking off, and blushing.

"Nigel?" Cornelia asked, with a smirk.

"No… Promise not to tell anyone? It could ruin the poor man for life." Taranee said.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever. Now spill."

"You know the new math teacher, Mr. Brickson?" Taranee said.

"Yea." Will said. "You are tutoring his son? Why couldn't he do it himself?"

Taranee flushed. "Not Ryan. I am tutoring Mr. Brickson."

There was silence for a moment, and then Irma burst out laughing. "You are teaching a TEACHER? My goodness. You must be smarter then we thought."

Taranee blushed. "Don't tell anyone. He wasn't supposed to be a math teacher. He wanted to be a gym coach, but there are already too many at our school."

"Don't worry, Taranee. We wouldn't dare ruin a teacher's career, purposely. Irma, although is a different matter." Cornelia said.

Irma gasped. "I have never been so insulted! I have only been in contact with you four and ya'lls men, how would I pass on this juicy bit a gossip?"

"What about Mitchell? You have been in contact with him too, have you not?" Cornelia asked, smugly.

It was Irma's turn to blush, but before she could create a snappy retort Will interrupted, to make up for her purposely making Irma fail.

"What about you Cornelia? Can you tutor me in History and Math?" Will asked, pleadingly. "My mom would KILL me if I couldn't graduate."

"Sorry, Will. I have barely enough time to do my homework after I ice skate and hang out with you lot." Cornelia said, in an almost sympathetic voice.

Will moaned. Hay Lin was busy enough, what with helping out at the Silver Dragon. The only one she could turn to now in the group was –

"I could tutor you." Irma suggested. "I got an A in History and a B in Math."

"Oh my god! Really?" Will asked, almost excitedly.

"Yea, I have a lot of free time; since I cannot do anything fun anyways." Irma said, shrugging. Hinting toward the reason, she glowered at the most obvious bulge on her stomach.

"Thank you so much Irma." Will said, giving her pregnant friend an awkward hug. Her darned stomach got in the way.

"So instead of going home everyday, we'll walk to my house. Anna doesn't want me going out a lot." Irma said, rolling her large, magnificently beautiful eyes.

Will nodded. "Starting tomorrow. I need to tell my mom first she shouldn't disagree with the fact I need a tutor…"

"Ack! It is 5:30! We have talked for over an hour!" Cornelia cried out, as she checked her new designer watch. The group immediately split up, Cornelia and Will going one way and the three younger going another way.

Soon Taranee left Irma and Hay Lin, leaving the two to chatter.

As they came to Irma's house, they exchanged goodbyes, and Irma entered her home.

Author Note – YAY! It is longer then usual. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, now that people have been slightly upset about my 'Did I break a record?' when I finished my Harry in one day. Just imagine if you are a SLOW reader, and you were forced to not drink or eat sense breakfast, and some during the party. I had not had slept in more or less 48 hours in the end, because I got my book at midnight, the moment the book came out. Therefore, I had not slept sense the night before, and I get up early. It is amazing how many people can comment on that, and actually care, on whether or not I did or did not break a record. And truthfully, I don't believe those who read the books in three hours. My friend is a FAST reader, and did not finish the book until an hour after I did. Of course she didn't deprive herself of anything… anyways I just need to get it out in the open, that you all are irking me with your rude, "OMFG, u totally didn't brake a record!111 I read it in two secs!" OK… sorry bout that.


	26. Cuckoo for Cocoa Powder

Chapter Twenty Six - Cuckoo for Cocoa Powder

"…I don't get it!" Will whined. It was the first day of the tutoring, and the girls were barely into the first subject, math, and Irma was already ready to thump her friend's head. They were sitting in Irma's kitchen, books scattered in front of the two.

Irma stared at Will, as if she had were a crazy manic robbing robbing a bank, demanding all the pennies they had.

"Just do the first part then." Irma said.

"What's that?" Will asked, her voice was laced with confusion and frustration.

"This is order of operations! This is 6th grade stuff. You are in 10th grade. Please Will, act your age!" Irma moaned. Tutoring her fearless leader was going to be harder then she had thought…

Will immediately began a speech about how she was not acting and blah blah blah. Irma's mind began to wonder, and she took no notice of the mindless babble her friend was babbling about. Irma watched her red headed friend talk for one minute, her mouth moving, although none of Will's ramblings actually entered Irma's mind. Irma was completely bored of the whole situation.

By the time Irma's mind reached the seventh topic, Will had paused, finally taking notice that Irma had not taken in a word she had uttered for the past few minutes.

"Were you listening to me?" Will snapped, although she knew the answer. It was simply one of those questions those in books and television asked, even though one already knew the answer.

"Sure." Irma said, in an automatic, dreamy voice. Will scowled at her friend. As much as she loved Irma, she hated the way Irma took no notice of what she had to say.

Irma, suddenly hungry, stood up. Quite quickly, Irma wished she had not done so. Her stomach, you see, was carrying two, instead of the usual one, so therefore her ankles got swollen much more quickly then someone who was carrying one.

Irma snatched up a box of hot chocolate, Butterfinger flavor, in her pantry, and hobbled back to the table. She picked up a mug, she had left where she had previously been sitting, but had not used, and set it in front of her, Will watching her friend.

Irma's eyes returned to their dream-like state as she ripped open four packets. She dumped their contents into the mug. Will watched, her brown eyes bugging out of her head.

"Well… You like your hot chocolate chocolaty, don't you?" Will said, nervously, forgetting her frustration with Irma prior the current going-ons.

Irma smirked at friend, enjoying herself. She dumped one more of the paper packets into the mug, and then sifted the powder with a spoon, she had found on the counter, which strangely had been clean.

"Would you like me to heat up some water… or milk whichever your prefer with your hot chocolate?" Will asked, nervously.

Irma shook her head softly, enjoying herself immensely. And then, Irma lifted the mug to her lips, and swallowed some of the powder, as Will stared at her friend, in disgust.

"Ah-ha-ha. I get it. You're pregnant. The strange cravings… Okay… I get… Ha…" Will said, laughing quite nervously. Will, of course, had no need to be nervous. There is truly nothing wrong with the taste of hot cocoa powder, and to some, tastes better then the liquid form.

Irma turned her head sharply to face Will, "To tell you the truth, I have always enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate power, plain." Said she, bluntly.

"Oh…ha…ha…" Will said her hand flying to the back of her head. It would have been a perfect moment for her to sweat drop, had the cartoon been an anime show.

Irma watch poor Will, as she let lifted the cup to her lips, and let some more of the brown powder slide down her throat.

"Here, lemme make you some." Irma said.

Will rapidly shook her head, indicating no.

"Would you get me another box in the pantry? I finished this one." Irma questioned, taking no notice of her friend's objection to her suggestion. Will shook her head again, her red hair flying about.

"Darns it. You are going to make me walk aren't you?" Irma said, her dreamy face gone, and in place of the far-away face, a scowl. Irma grunted, as she swung her legs of her kitchen stool. She waddled over to the pantry, where she ferociously snatched a brand new box of Butterfinger how chocolate, which was among many others. In addition to the box, the girl got another green mug, from the cup cabinet. She waddled back over the Will and the table. By the time ten minutes had passed, Irma had made a perfect cup of hot chocolate, minus any hint of liquid. She pushed the substance over to her friend, and watched as Will nervously eyed the cup.

"It is not poison or anything." Irma said, calmly.

Will fearfully griped the handle of the coffee mug, and slowly brought the concoction to her lips, as Irma egged her on. Finally, she gagged down a mouthful. After she after successfully gulped down the first bit, she found she actually LIKED the taste.

"Good." Will said, almost shyly. Irma smirked, as she took another sip. The enjoyed one another's company in complete silence drinking their powder.

"So… can you explain question one to me again?"

Author Note – Sorry it took me so long to update. I just finished WITCH book 27. I sobbed during 26. Here is the first two comics, for you enjoyment. Take out the spaces.

photobucket. com/ albums /v322 /Rougey /


	27. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter Twenty-Seven – In the Dark of the Night

The night was deathly silent that night. One could hear another's eyes opening and closing, in a motion called blinking. Then softly, in the distance, thunder rumbled. Rain began pelting down to the ground, until the night was silent no more. The darkness was filled with loud booms of thunder, the crack of lightning, and the sound of the rain. It was the perfect time for someone to break in, the weather's commotion covering the racket as they pried open a screen, and slid into the house. That was exactly what one man was doing.

She had been sleeping peacefully, our dearest water guardian. Her blankets tossed carelessly over her body and the gentle rhythm of her breathing was a peaceful sight. Her tranquil state did not last, unfortunately. After an extremely loud clap of thunder, she bolted straight up.

Irma blinked around the room, her heart pounding against her chest. Even though she had done well with coping with the unfortunate event that happened that past June, her fear of being alone in the dark still brought her the creeps. As a flash of lightning lit the sky, outside her window, realization came over her. She sighed, as she sat back, to the comfort of her pillow. It was only a thunderstorm. Her heart slowed down, until a few seconds later, when she swore she could hear someone downstairs.

She sat up once again, heart racing wildly. With a quick flick of her wrist, the rain ceased its pounding above her head. Thanks to her powers, the night was quieted, and she was sure someone was attempting to break in her house. Whoever was downstairs was making quite a racket, and she could hear the muffled curse words.

Instinctively, Irma stood up. She had found herself in a terrible situation, again. Irma had three choices laid before her. She could just sit there doing absolutely nothing, waiting for the man to come upstairs. And then what would happen? Would she be raped again? That was completely out of the question. Sitting there would be useless. There was also the option of awakening her father. He would know what to do. He WAS a police officer after all. Her father had a gun did he not? He would know the best way out of a situation like this.

But NO. Irma refused to put her father's life in danger. What if the person downstairs was dangerous? What he KILLED her father? No that was certainly out of the question.

Then there was the obvious answer. She could take her father's gun – she knew where he hid it – and take down the guy herself. She was a guardian, after all. Irma could protect herself. All she worried about was putting the children in danger. She shook her head. It was the only answer. If she died, she wouldn't be alive to blame herself for another's death.

Her mind finally made up, Irma crept from her room and slunk into her parent's. With a loud and disgusted sigh, she opened her father's underwear drawer. Using Anna's blouse as a glove, Irma fished through her father's boxers – how very nasty – until she found the assortment of guns in the back. Irma randomly picked one, and closed the drawer. With a glance at her father and stepmother snuggling together in their sleep, on their bed, Irma left their bedroom.

Her feet led her to the stairs, where the sound of the man grunting could be heard. She was sure her heart was going to burst from her chest. With strange gracefulness Irma padded down the steps, until she could see the man prying open one of the living room window screens. Irma could make nothing of his features, because the man was wearing the typical black body suit and ski mask. The typical unoriginal villain – this would be easy.

With one final heave, the man opened the screen and in a second, he was in. He gave laugh to the window, and muttered angrily to the window, as if it was a living, breathing thing. Irma rolled her eyes, despite how truly inappropriate it was.

The dark figure stood and looked towards the stairs, where Irma stood. Irma's aqua eyes meet his icy blue ones, and Irma felt as if they were familiar, like she should know them, but she couldn't, not at the moment.

The man laughed, and terrible laugh, that sent chills down her spin. "I was hoping I would meet you here, my love." He laughed again, as he said those words.

Irma felt as if someone's very cold finger was traveling down her spine at his words. Her brows furrowed, it took all of her strength not to show her fear and say, "Stay where you are."

He laughed, and Irma flushed. It bothered her the way he laughed. "And what are you going to do if I don't, my little _passion flower_." He said. His last words were said with a sort of mocking tone. The way he said it was no were near to the way Martin had said those words, as he proclaimed his 'love' to Irma a year before. He seemed be mocking both her and Martin.

"I'll shoot." Irma snapped with confidence. She pulled out the gun from behind her back, and aimed it at him, acting as if she knew how to handle a gun.

Once again, Irma's ear drums had to endure his terrible laughter. Irma found herself only able to glower with anger that the man.

"My, my, only you can make my laugh with such vigor, dearest. You and your stupidity always got me." He cackled.

Irma clenched her fists together, and was about to make a snappy retort, when suddenly, the man was standing right before. Now Irma was within full view of this wretched man.

She could picture a horrible, crooked smirk under his mask, as he spoke, "Ah… You are pregnant… good." He laughed his darned laugh again. This man was getting on her nerves now. The man pulled closer, until he had to tilt his head to get any closer, and suddenly he pulled his mask up to only reveal his lips, and his lips captured hers. The man held her, as he kissed her forcefully, his tongue entering her mouth. Irma stood paralyzed, and made no move to stop him, fear evident all across her lovely face.

When Irma could feel the man's hand pushing his way down into her pajama bottoms, she regained control of her body. She used the gun, shooting wildly, as she shoved the man back. The gun had missed the man entirely, and now her television screen was cracked, which would mean no more Boy Comet for a while, but the shooting had shaken the mad for enough time for Irma to get the upper hand.

Using her guardian strength, Irma forced the man to the ground, pressing the gun to his back. He allowed himself to be shoved, as if the turn of events did nothing to change his pride. Irma straddled the man's back, and pinned him down, for an hour, until her shouts woke her father. It made no difference that her father was there to help her take him downtown. The mad escaped into the early morning, promising he would be back for Irma.

Author Note – So sorry it took so long to update. I have a long list of reasons way, including, some of the events in this chapter really happened (someone broke into my house, while we were upstairs sleeping) and I only got one review. I was so sad… I also had writers block. Perhaps the man stealing my mom's purse had its good thing to it. This chapter was also I good peak at the sequel I plan to write. I am really sorry. And I have been writing this story for a year! My how time flies…

So PLEASE review this chapter. As a reward, I shall tell you on June 5th, WITCH the show starts up again. I already know there are 26 episodes, and they are going it is going to be an ABC scenario (A is for Anonymous, B is for Betrayal, C is for Changes, D is for Dangerous, etc.). Am I cool or what?

Also, because I am lazy, I present to you… ALL of the current WITCH comics currently on the web…

members. freewebs .com /sponsor .jsp?next http/www. freewebs. com/ theunofficialwitchwebsite /comicscans .htm

(Take out the spaces)

And don't forget to review!


	28. Torture Me

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Torture Me

The two girls sighed simultaneously. Their eyes darted across the Irma's bedroom, obviously bored. Sometimes Irma's deep blue would meet the other girls chocolate brown eyes, only to have Will look away.

For the past week or so, at least one of Irma's friends were with her. Even when she went to the bathroom, one of the girls would tail her, and wait outsidethe door. By now each girl had slept over at her house, today being Will's turn, and she had slept over at Hay Lin's and Taranee's, too. Irma was now planning her little speech to get rid of them, but how did she tell them to get lost, nicely?

Now the sleepovers were getting boring, especially for Irma, who was forced to do many of the regular sleepover games many times over.

Will stared at Irma, who was completely bored. She couldn't blame her; she herself was ready to claw her own eyes out. Still, no matter what, she couldn't leave. After someone had broken into Irma's house, the girls had a guardian meeting, minus Irma. It was decided that Irma should never be alone, and one of the girls had to be with her at all times. They solved the problem of when they were at school by using Caleb. It was a flawed plan, but a plan nevertheless. Now, the girls were out of school for winter break.

"Will…"

"Irma…" The girls both started at the same time.

"You go first." The two spoke the same words, and giggled. This was usually what happened in cartoons, comics, books, and of course FANFICTION, but rarely did it happen in real life.

"I'll go first… um…" Will said, but she had no idea why she had even said the water guardian's name.

An annoying silence took over the room, and Irma stared at Will, expectantly.

"Hh…" Then Will blurted out the first question that came to her mind, "WHY ARE ALL THESETHINGS HAPPENING TO YOU?"

Irma's eyebrow rose, as she stared at her friend. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Erm… Uh… You know… the robbery… and … the um… you know… uh…" Will babbled, having no idea what to say.

"Rape?" Irma said, dully. Will gaped at her friend. How could she just say those words? And just how could she keep on smiling, when her life was a series of unfortunate events?

"Will, I can take care of myself." Irma started, and Will felt uncomfortable. "Words don't scare me. Once you've been as much as I've been through, you just learn you can't let little things get you down."

"But they aren't little things." Will reminded. "And… you really haven't told us… or at least ME how much you've been through. You have to remember, I wasn't here as long as the others… and I probably know of your past the least."

Irma was silent, but not for long. Nothing could really silence the brunette. "Do you really want to know what I've been through? Okay then, I'll tell you. My mom died," Irma started, but was interrupted.

"What? I thought she was home schooling you! When did this happen?" Will cried.

Irma glowered at her friend.

"Oh… yea… I forgot… She's your step mom… she just looks a lot like you… heh." Will said, calming down, her face flushed.

"Yea, but in each comic she looks less like me every time she is shown." Irma pointed out.

"Eh?"

"Never mind," Irma said, waving her hand to dismiss the statement. "Anyways, as I was saying, my mom died when I was three, and I was forced to watch her die of some stupid disease, which, by the way, was hereditary. When they discovered it passed onto me, they time to help me. So from then on to the beginning of middle school, I was constantly getting surgery to get rid of it. Finally the darned surgeons patched me up, and I was back home, for good. As the whole thing was going on, my dad got remarried, and had another child. So then, when I was finally home, I went in to depression. It was hard to see my dad happy with another woman, and hugging another child, one that didn't have my mom's blood." Irma paused.

"So, for until this whole guardian thing began, I secretly saw the school counselor, to help me with 'my problems'. After the whole guardian thing started, I started to feel better. I was actually happy, and I didn't need to put up a masquerade to pretend I was A-Okay."

Will stared at Irma, in shock. She never expected this kind of past from Irma.

"And if you tell anyone about what I just told you, I promise I will deny it all, and kick your butt." Irma said.

Will nodded, dumbly, and then quietly asked, "But why you?"

Irma was silent, as she gathered what to say. "Because the author and fanfiction writer like to torture me."

"Huh?"

Author Note – It is finally summer break; I will be able to update more! Thank you for all the nice reviews! I am so upset I missed the 2nd episode of W.I.T.C.H.!

And yes, I made up some of that stuff… most of it, actually, lol.

And I had this chapter written for a while know... fanfiction just wasn't letting me post it. :( So sorry! And sorry it is a terrible chapter, too. It's so... dumb.


	29. STALKER!

Chapter Twenty Nine – STALKER!

It was winter break and Christmas was fast approaching. The girls finally left Irma alone, as they went out for family time with their parents (or in Will's case, her mom). Irma took this as her opportunity to go Christmas shopping. She still had to shop for all of her friends and her family.

Irma quickly made her way to Baubles, Hay Lin's favorite craft store, in hopes of finding the perfect gift for her best friend. The weather was just cold enough to turn Irma's red nose, and surprisingly, it wasn't snowing. There were only two days until Christmas. Usually, by now, Heatherfield would be covered in a blanket of snow. It would be a matter of time before the snow came down in great gusts, Irma guessed. She couldn't wait.

Even as a girl of 15 and a half (not to mention very pregnant), she soared with glee at the site of the sheer white falling from the sky. There was nothing like throwing a couple of snowballs at your friend and then running inside for cocoa.

As Irma neared Baubles, she couldn't help but give a little twirl in the air for finally being alone. The door jingled as she entered the store, alerting the clerk of her presence. Irma quickly scanned the store, to make sure none of her friends were there, before setting out to get the perfect gift.

It took Irma quite awhile, before she finally decided to get her friend a pack of 25 crayons that could be used on clothing. Then Irma went to the corner of the store to get her friend a charm for her bracelet, like she had done for her friend since they had met.

There was a wide variety of charms, many that Irma had looked at and some she had bought for her friend for various occasions. A new twirling rack caught her eye, which had many little heart shaped charms. Irma picked one up and read words inside the heart.

I  
heart  
Paul

Irma giggled, as she put it back, and then searched for one with Eric. She found the silver heart among the other names that began with 'E' and quickly took it off the hook. After examining it, to make sure it was flawless, she took it to the cahier to make her purchase.

For the next two hours Irma bought Will an adorable necklace with a little goggley-eyed frog, Taranee a basketball signed by some famous basketball player that she had never heard of, but was sure Taranee had, and her brother a pair of socks.

As Irma made her way to the toy store to get Cornelia a plush cat, she couldn't noticing a person dressed in a trench coat behind her a ways, and she couldn't help feeling that he had been following her for a while. Irma watched plenty of television, and on all the shows a man following you in a trench coat was not good news. Irma pushed her way through the late holiday crowd to get into the warm atmosphere of the toy store. Irma had not time to enjoy the comfortable mood in the shop, because the man was making his way into the store too.

With her heart pounding, Irma shifted all of her two bags (she had put some of the smaller bags in the larger ones) to her left arm, and went to the stuffed toy section, her eyes on the walking trench coat that was following her. Whoever was following her stayed a couple feet away from her, pretending to look at a Raggedy-Anne doll, their hat pulled over their face.

Irma quickly took a fuzzy gray and white cat, and took it up to the cashier to purchase. When asked if she wanted it wrapped, Irma asked to have a ribbon tied around its neck. The woman behind the counter politely obliged, tying a large pink ribbon around the cat's neck. Irma thanked her and left, stuffing the cat into the bag with Hay Lin's and Will's gifts.

The whoever also left the store, and tracked her down to a flower shop, where Irma was to buy her mom – her real mom – a bouquet of flowers. When Irma got to the front door, she changed her mind. She had to resolve her stalker problem right now, before she had a heart attack.

So she backtracked, and walked down a quieter street, with less people. If it ended up being guardian business, she really didn't want to end up explaining to her parents why she, on a regular basis, had gone out in skimpy clothes and saved the world.

The trenched coat man (she could only assume it was a man) backtracked too. Irma slowed her steps, and stopped by a vending machine, while the man continued walking, with his head down, not noticing Irma had stopped.

When the stalker stopped, Irma pounced. She jumped atop the man and pounded him with her fists, the best she could do. When his hat fell to the ground, Irma was shocked as she looked into the familiar face of…

"CALEB!"

Author Note – Such nice reviews I get. TT I love you all. Thank you for all the support! Cookies for all, because you all deserve it. -

And I am being dragged off for a stupid vacation. Help me. I will be back in time to update, so no worries to you all.

Also, I do plan to rewrite ALL of the chapters before I do the sequel, so please, please tell me if you find any problems with the story, tell me. I want to work out all the kinks before I do the sequel.


	30. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 30 – The Truth Comes Out

The two them just stared at each other, a patch of red splashed across Caleb's face for being caught in the act. His lips moved, but no sound left them.

But Irma, never one for silence, quickly began spewing unfinished sentences out at such a fast rate, all Caleb knew was she was angry. "Why are you… What did you… What the…"

The young man licked his lips, quite embarrassed. What was he to say? It would, of course, be easiest to tell the truth, but Irma was a very proud person. Irma could be a bit like Cornelia when it came to people feeling the need to protect her.

Finally, Caleb found the need to interrupt her. "Um…" Irma fell silent, awaiting him to continue with taut lips. His mind raced at what to tell her. She would be angry. Really angry.

"Could you get off me?" Caleb finally decided in saying.

As a response, Irma made a low growl from deep in her throat, but she heaved herself, having just a bit of difficulty. When Caleb tried to help push her off him, she slapped him off. After she had gotten up, she allowed Caleb to also stand. Once they had both brush themselves off, Irma turned her fiery gaze to Caleb, and waited.

Like a boy caught by his mother in the act of stealing cookies from the cookie jar, Caleb stared at the ground, and said nothing for a while, until he could feel the angry heat radiate off Irma.

"Well it wasn't my idea." Caleb started.

'Just like a man. Clear your own name right away.'

"Well…" he continued. "The guardians were… worried about all the things that have been happening to you so they decided it would be best that you not be left alone… you know for your own protection… and" That was when Irma interrupted. Caleb was surprised she had even let him get that far.

"Why? Did they think I couldn't protect myself? That I was too weak? Or did they judge me, because I am pregnant? Because I got raped? Because of the break in, perhaps?" Irma said, in an almost sweet tone, that scared the heck out of Caleb.

"Um, well you know. You cannot turn into guardian form… You know? And… um… that is when your powers are at its best… So yah. That is why." The young man babbled like a baboon.

"Oh… is that so?" Irma asked, obviously unimpressed with his excuse.

Suddenly, Caleb's face stung horribly. It took him a couple seconds to piece together that Irma had smacked him hard across the cheek. He could feel it becoming slightly pink from the impact. If his body wasn't used to getting banged up, the force Irma had put into the slap could have probably bruised him. But it didn't, which highly irritated Irma. So she swiftly smacked his other cheek, this time surprisingly harder, and this time it became red.

Now satisfied, Irma stomped off in a huff, not bothering to pick up the packages, except for Christopher's socks.

Caleb watched her back, as she ran off. For a moment he consider following her, but his cheeks decided other wise, and he scooped up the scattered gifts on the ground, and walked wordlessly after her, but only because it was also the direction of the Silver Dragon.

Author Note – I was really and truly sure I had updated… I am really sorry. It didn't go through.

Anyways I had a fight with my cousin, lol. And my trip wasn't great, but whatever. I got a chance to finish up to Fruits Basket 19 when I got home, lol.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	31. Weakness and Courage

Chapter Thirty-One – Weakness and Courage

Her lips set in an angry way, Irma left her house on Christmas Eve. Still angry about what had happened the previous day, she hadn't gone to the Silver Dragon when she was supposed to, still stubbornly angry, despite the girl phone calls.

Today was supposed to be a special day, full of fun and delight. The girls, as they did for the past two years, were to be gathering at one of their houses, exchanging gifts. Irma, being the stubborn person she was, didn't go, and wasn't planning to. She just needed fresh air.

It had snowed last night, Irma realized, but she didn't bother to go inside and get anything warmer than her worn orange jacket. She set off into the sparkling word, the sun glinting off the snow, enhancing its beauty. Irma wasn't in the mood to admire such pureness, at the moment, though. She made as many tracks as she could through the yard, ruining its perfect surface.

Her hands shoved deep into her pockets, Irma regretted not going to get her large, marshmallow like coat, but she just wanted to walk. The way her friends thought she was weak, numbed away some of the cold. Irma walked along, head down, not admiring how particularly lovely the snow looked this year.

Irma couldn't help but feel like her four best friends had marched up to her and announced, in her face, "You are the weakest link, goodbye."

In her mind, she fought an internal battle, about how her friends thought she needed to be watched. How they thought she was vulnerable. On one side, she thought they were wrong. She could take care of herself, she always had. Wasn't she the one with the bad past, and yet had the jokes?

Still, the other side reasoned she was weak. She WAS the weakest link. Her world had fallen apart, and she wasn't the proud, independent person she had been under a year ago. That Irma was slowly being devoured by pain, sorrow, and confusion.

What had happened to her life?

She used to be in control of her life, at least when she became the water guardian. She could make choices, easily. Without anyone worrying about her. Irma didn't like being worried about, being pitied. It made her feel weak, weaker than she really was.

But deep down, Irma knew she was weak. And it hadn't just started. She had always been weak. Insecure. Unloved. It was just her damn pride. She was weaker than she let on. She was sensitive, and every insult everyone shot at her cut into her skin, haunted her nightmares. Despite how nonchalant she reacted to them, they hurt, and she would cry on the inside. She just wanted to be loved.

But who could possibly love her? Even like her? She was an ugly creature, on the Earth only for others to laugh at. Only for others to hate and despise.

By then Irma had gone two blocks, and she nearly bumped into someone. She quickly wiped a few tears that had welled up in her eyes, and looked up in to the familiar face. Her face immediately went cold. Her eyes looked like the ocean had frozen.

She pushed past the boy, and stalked off, not in the mood to scold him, but he turned around, and grabbed her arm. "Hey Irma." He said softly.

Irma turned on her heel, and glared up at the boy. He was fairly tall. "I thought you said you wanted to see me again. I didn't even receive a call from you." She snapped.

The boy's eager smile dropped off his face, as he stared at Irma. "What?" Irma snapped. "Did you not know I was raped, before we went out? That I was pregnant? That my life is completely screwed? What? What is wrong with me?"

She didn't give him time to answer to that. "Am I too helpless? Hopeless? Ugly? Stupid? Am I just that unlikable?" Irma paused. "Or do you think I am fragile? That I maybe some ticking time bomb?"

It sure did seem like Irma was a time bomb, right now. And she had just exploded. But he didn't dare to say so. So Mitchell stayed silent.

"Well you are wrong. I am fine. I am as strong as I always was." Irma said, her voice dying out. Suddenly, on impulse, Irma pulled his head down and quickly brushed her lips against his, and pushed him away. His eyes widened, and his fingers brushed his lips, much like would girls did when they were suddenly kissed.

"Well you are wrong." She barely said, he almost missed her say it. And suddenly she was gone.

Author Note – Waaaaaah. I am such a bad person. I started my novel, which is much better written, of course, and forgot about this. I hope this surprise kiss helped my ignorance to this story.

Thank you so much, for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
